Keep Me Quiet
by Trunksblue
Summary: Alternate Universe Android Saga. Completed
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All songs, recognizable characters, and alien races do not belong to me. Very few things in this story belong to me, like the idea…

**A/N: **This story (except the first chapter) is set a little before and during the Android Saga. It's obviously not going to follow along the Android Saga exactly there's going to be some similarities and extreme differences. Also, Goku was sent to Earth later thereforeVegetsei didn't explode until later.Everything up tothe Android Saga has been the same as on the show.Hope you all enjoy!

**VvVvVvV**

_I can see it your eyes you're hurting_

_But pain is part of learning who you are_

_All these truths can sometimes be deceiving_

_When your whole world comes crashing to the ground_

_Tell me everything you need now anything at all_

_And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall_

_Yeah, when you come undone_

_When you come undone_

_You know I can't be like everybody_

_'Cause I can't tell you what you want to hear_

_I don't know if I can make it better_

_All I know is I will be around_

_Tell me everything you need now anything at all_

_And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall_

_Yeah, when you come undone_

_When you come undone_

_When all your plans are made out lying on the floor_

_And all your dreams are turning into nothing more_

_When all your hope has left you know you're not alone_

_Just hold on_

_Hold on_

_Tell me everything you need now anything at all_

_And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall_

_Yeah, When you come undone_

_When you come undone_

**Lifehouse**** - Undone **

**VvVvVvV**

There was a time when I was a child that I was innocent. That I knew nothing and I was just… just. Then it was all stolen away from me, in one swift blow. One word, one shot, and the feeling of power when I killed them. It had triggered his memories and feelings and then… then the rest is history.

It's amazing how calm it is here now, how I've managed to... find tranquility. My own house, my own life, mine. I fit in, and I can say that with confidence now. And it had all started with one little boy, one little sentence, _'Will you come to my birthday party?' _

And then the happiness on his face when I showed up (Granted it was two or three years later on another birthday…). His mother, however, was less than thrilled of my presence. Of course.

The door opens and I look up from my place on the couch.

Training was hard as usual, I'm worn out, and after taking a shower I crashed here.

She looks at me with a knowing smile, or maybe it's a smirk. It's knowing whatever it is.

Five years ago they, her and two others, crashed landed here. I can remember thinking, 'Damn it, not _more _Saiyajins! I knew Radditz was stupid and didn't know much about others, but _come_ _on _he _had _to of known about _them_!'

The look on Vegeta's face was all I needed to understand what was happening. He gaped at the three crawling out of their separate pods, his jaw hung open, and his eyes bulging out of their sockets. His lips moved, his jaw moved, but no words came from his throat.

My thoughts trail back to the woman at the door, "It's raining outside." She says softly raking her fingers through her hair and reties it up into a ponytail. Dark brown hair and green eyes the color of my skin; she grins stretching her arms over her head reminding me of a cat. The odd little black creature that roams around her apartment, the place I have currently broken into.

"Glad you didn't break the door this time." She says sarcastically.

I smirk sitting up, swinging my legs over the side of the couch, "Found your key. You shouldn't hide it in a fake rock, someone could break in."

She rolls her eyes and flops down on the floor, its carpet the same color as her blue gi, "Yea, _someone_." She says with the same sarcastic bite as before.

I shrug.

The others have been talking, they think I can't hear them but as I said before, _'My ears do more than just frame my face.' _They say how I've changed, how I'm not that scary threat from before. How it's… better that I'm this way. I guess I've loosened up over the years, just like Vegeta even if he doesn't want to admit it himself. The three Saiyajins he wishes to ignore have influenced his life as much as it has influenced everyone else's.

Goku had come back long after the Saiyajins, and shortly after Marai Trunks took out Frieza and his father. He did the typical Son thing, smiled, waved, and said_, 'Huh, so there are more of us. Go figure. It's nice to meet you all!'_ Then he laughed, Vegeta giving him the angriest look he could muster.

Back to the Saiyajin woman sitting before me; she crawls up on the couch next to me, her eyes staring at the floor intently. Arms circled around withdrawn knees, her chin resting on them. I've noticed, even after five years, she still has a hard time looking anyone in the eyes. It's something the Saiyajins punished lower class Saiyajins for, direct eye contact. It silently drove me crazy for a while, and then she told me showing me the long lean scars etched across her back. The look she gave me shortly after told me never to bring the subject up again, and I never did, I never will.

"You look like you have something on your mind." She says tilting her head to the side, her eyes focused on my chest.

I shake my head, "Just thinking." She gives me that look again, the same one she had given to me when she walked in. I breathe in sharply through my nose, the sound startling in the sudden silence that had taken residence here with us.

"'bout what?" Always the nosey one, but I'll tell her anyways.

For some reason, I feel like talking tonight.

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Rest of the chapters won't be written in this style and will be longer. **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you The Ace of Authors for your review!

**OoOoOoO**

The air was crisp and cool, perfect for lying in the grass watching the clouds float by. Gohan, arms propping his head up, watched the fluffy white clouds, "There's that dinosaur I used to cut the tail off of." He smiled pointing at a particularly large cloud.

Piccolo eased open one eye and let it slide up to the sky, "Feh, looks like a cloud to me." He snorted closing his eye again. Gohan rolled over onto stomach, "You're not very good at this Mr. Piccolo."

"I don't do cloud watching, Gohan." Piccolo grumbled opening his eyes again; they flickered up to the sky. Gohan raised an eyebrow and sat up turning in the direction Piccolo was staring at.

"What's that?" He gasped as three objects fell through the clouds and hit the earth below. The ground trembled lightly, Gohan turned back to Piccolo with wide eyes, "Do you think that was my dad?" He asked hopefully jumping to his feet.

Piccolo unfolded his legs and stood up, "No, it's not his ki signature, and there are three of them."

"Then who?" Gohan whispered looking back at the area the pods had fallen.

**OoOoOoO**

"Who do you think they are?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped glaring at Tien who simply glared back at him ready to fight at any moment.

Piccolo scowled, "Knock it off you two." He growled stepping forward towards the pods.

Gohan wiped at his eyes, the dust was so thick it was making them water, "What if they're evil?" Before anyone could respond the middle pod's door began to hiss open followed by the other two. The Z-senshi all took stance watching warily as the doors opened fully and three figures stepped out into the dust.

"Where do you think we are?" The shortest of the three, a woman with long brown hair, asked absently.

The second woman, sporting short black hair, snorted, "Why don't we ask them?" She nodded towards the group and the first woman blinked in shock having not seen them.

The last one, a male with short light brown hair, rolled his eyes, "I told you two we were going to E-arth." He sighed running his hand through his hair then adjusted the scouter on his face.

"Oh yea!" The woman with the long brown hair grinned glancing at the other woman, "But that was like," She turned back to the male, "_four years ago_!" She shouted making him wince.

Piccolo, growing tired of the nonsense before him, stepped forward, "Who-" He started to say when he noticed something, they all had tails.

Tails

Scouters

Armor…

"Kami! They're Saiyajins!" Krillin gasped, stating the now obvious.

Piccolo looked back behind himself noticing how quickly the color drained from Vegeta's face and the way his jaw hung open. He knew them.

"It can't be," Vegeta breathed, Piccolo the only one hearing him, "But they… they _died_."

The male Saiyajin noticed Vegeta, his eyes widening in shock, "Prince Vegeta!" He gasped automatically falling to his knee bowing respectively. The brown haired girl followed suit while the other gave Vegeta the once over.

She smirked, "Ah brother. It's good to see you alive."

"Brother?" Came the collective surprised cries; all eyes turned to Vegeta who looked about ready to pass out at any given moment.

"You _know _them?" Krillin gasped looking back at the three Saiyajins; the two still kneeling on the ground and the one self proclaiming herself to be Vegeta's sister rolled her eyes at them.

"You can stand, bowing to my brother's stupid now."

Vegeta scowled, "Stupid?" He shouted walking up to the woman, she stood a good two feet over him, "How dare you call me stupid! You two continue to bow!" He pointed at the two on the ground.

The two on the ground looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"Knock it off Vegeta; you haven't seen us in how many years? Don't be an ass now." She turned to the two on the ground, "Kimura, Crisjin get up. We're not under rule anymore."

"Thank God." Kimura stood up with a sigh and brushed herself off.

Crisjin stood up smiling in relief, "Vegeta, it's good to see you again my friend." He bowed politely.

"Whoa, weird." Chiaotsu mumbled; Tien nodded mutely watching the scene with large eyes.

Kimura ran her hands through her hair pulling it back into a ponytail, "Who're they?" She nodded towards the group as she tied her hair back.

Vegeta sneered at the group, for a moment Piccolo didn't think he was actually going to introduce them. To everyone's surprise Vegeta rolled his eyes and pointed to Tien, "That's Tienshinhan, the clown midget with him is Chiaotsu, what purpose they serve is beyond me," Kimura snickered softly; both Tien and Chiaotsu retorted with 'hey!' then folded their arms and turned their back on the Saiyajin group, "Green bean there is Piccolo, and the brat is Gohan, he's half Saiyajin."

Tora's eyes widened, "Is he-"

"No." Vegeta snarled before she could even get the word out, "Kakarato's. A low class Saiyajin sent here as a baby, needless to say he didn't complete his job."

"I'm done listening to this nonsense," Piccolo snorted, "If there is no danger-"

"Who said there wasn't any danger, Namek?" Vegeta snapped folding his arms over his chest..

Scowling, Piccolo glared at Vegeta before taking off.

Tora punched Vegeta's arm, "Royal ass wipe."

**OoOoOoO**

'If Vegeta wasn't already cocky enough, here comes three more Saiyajins ready to fall at his feet.' Piccolo snorted returning to his usual training grounds. The sound of the waterfall was especially soothing to his nerves today; folding his arms across his chest and his legs Indian style, he started his meditation ritual.

'He has a _sister_,' His mind continued ignoring his request for it to be silent, 'She didn't seem as arrogant as him…'

"Shut up!" Piccolo growled climbing to his feet and moved to the edge of the water, "This whole thing is stupid, feh." He sat back down and closed his eyes, this time meditation came easier.

**OoOoOoO**

Bulma blinked looking the three over, "Saiyajins?" She blinked again looking at Vegeta then frowned, "Look mister! You can't just come into _my _house and order me to let three strangers stay!"

"They aren't strangers woman!" Vegeta growled back, "They are royalty!" He glanced at Kimura, "Except that one."

Kimura rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, "Jerk."

Tora stepped forward, "I'm sorry… Bulma was it?" Bulma looked at Tora in shock and nodded, "My brother is a Royal-"

"Brother?" Bulma cut her off turning to Vegeta, "You didn't tell me you had a sister Vegeta!"

Vegeta shrugged, "There's a lot of things I haven't told you."

Bulma sighed rolling her eyes heavenward, "Okay," She turned back to the group, "You guys can stay here, just please don't ruin my house."

There was a brief silence, "Why would we ruin your house?" Crisjin spoke up looking slightly confused.

"Never mind," Bulma shook her head, "Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Tora took the lead of the group as they walked, Kimura moved next to her, "I can't wait to check this place out, think we can get some new clothes or something? The last planet's clothes were crazy!"

"Yea, sure." Tora nodded and Kimura grinned happily.

Bulma looked over her shoulder as she walked, "You guys like shopping?" She asked pausing in front of a door. Both Tora and Kimura nodded.

Crisjin sighed covering his eyes with his hand, "Do they ever." He peeked out between his fingers finding that the girls had moved on up the hall.

"That room's yours!" Bulma called over her shoulder quickly before returning to the conversation at hand.

Crisjin frowned looking at the door, "Gee, thanks." He mumbled before moving into the room.

Kimura allowed her eyes to travel the metallic like clean walls; they reminded her of the walls in Frieza's ship. She shivered tearing her eyes off the walls and back to the conversation at hand.

"So after you two clean up, I can show you the new mall! I've wanted to go there and now's my chance to do so!" Bulma squealed grinning happily.

Tora nodded, "Sounds great, think we can get lunch too? I'm starving!"

"Sure, we'll get something there. This is your room Kimura." Bulma said tapping on the closed door, "There's already a set of clean clothes in the closet; you can get whatever you want when we go shopping."

Kimura smiled opening the door, "Thanks, see you guys in a bit." The two nodded and continued down to Tora's room while Kimura slipped inside her room. It was huge, bigger than any room she had ever had before. She closed the door and leaned against it just taking in the view, a large bed with a red comforter and black pillows took up most of the middle of the room. Two cedar dressers sat against the wall beside the bed and one in front with a large TV on it.

"Whoa…" Kimura breathed stepping further into the room, to her right a door opened up into a large bathroom complete with shower and bathtub. Hesitantly she moved into the bathroom finding a large white towel on the towel bar, a clean brush on the sink, and soap in the shower. She turned her attention to the mirror and grimaced, her skin looked darker than normal from the lack of showering in the past few months. Her dark green eyes sparkled with mischief; she had always hated the color of her eyes.

_"You're not a true Saiyajin, your eyes are green!" _

Turning away from her reflection she turned on the shower and quickly undressed.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you Ace and Dreamlight for the reviews! I've been working really hard on this story to keep everyone in character especially with the Oc's I've created. If you notice anyone out of character don't be afraid to let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. Also, if you have any ideas or suggests feel free to tell me. :-D

**OoOoOoO**

Two weeks passed by quickly, the three newcomers having settled down faster than one would have thought. Everyday mundane chores went back to normal, late night sparring sessions progressed to early morning spars and so on.

The hum of some kind of rock music met Piccolo's ears as he landed on Capsule Corp grounds. Normally he wouldn't come near the place but Gohan had asked him to meet him there. The young demi Saiyajin had been hanging around the three new Saiyajins trying to pick up on their fighting techniques to show his father when the man returned.

Piccolo snorted softly and leaned against the trunk of one of the few trees outlining the building. The hum of music seemed to be coming from above him, titling his head back he spotted the offending noise coming from a small white box clutched to the chest of one of the Saiyajins. Kimura, he believed her name was.

His eyebrow twitched up, she appeared to be asleep, her tail hanging limply over the tree branch.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan's shrill tenor voice echoed across the yard.

Piccolo resisted the urge to smirk when Kimura bolted upright and fell from the tree and onto her face.

"Umph… ground tastes funny…" She grumbled pulling her self upright and began spitting out grass and dirt.

Gohan ran over to them, "Hi guys!" He grinned having missed Kimura's fall from the tree, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Piccolo grunted as Kimura continued her struggle with getting all the dirt out from her mouth. She shook her head straightening up and smiled at Gohan as she pocketed her iPod.

"Hey kiddo." She ruffled his hair

Gohan laughed being in an obviously good mood, "Hi Kimura. Mr. Piccolo and I are going to go spar, wanna come?"

"Uhm," Kimura looked up at Piccolo then winced at the irritated scream that echoed throughout the yard, "Sorry squirt, I gotta keep Tora out of trouble. She's abnormally bored today."

Gohan smiled, "Bulma still hasn't fixed the latch on the Gravity Room?"

"Nope." Kimura was already walking away when explosions began shaking the ground, "Aw crap!"

"Come on kid," Piccolo grunted eyeing the black smoke rising from behind the building, "Let's go."

**OoOoOoO**

"Damn it Tora!"

"Sorry Veg-"

"No! Don't even-"

"VEGETA! Did you destroy the Gravity Room _again_? And what are these holes all over my yard?"

Kimura paused in mid step and ducked back behind the corner of the Capsule Corps building. She peeked out watching as Tora moved over to Bulma and grinned evilly at Vegeta just out of Bulma's eyesight. Vegeta's face was red with anger as Bulma continued to yell at him.

"But she," Vegeta pointed a finger at Tora and Bulma looked at her, Tora immediately went from grinning evilly to looking innocent with practiced ease, "_She_ opened the door! It throws everything off making the gravity return to normal. How am I expected to train to beat Kakarato if she's distracting me from my training?"

Tora blinked, her eyes wide, "But Vegeta, I didn't know opening the door would do that." Bulma turned back to Vegeta and the evil grin returned to Tora's face.

"_Liar!_" Vegeta shouted then grit his teeth together and stormed off obviously not in the mood to bicker anymore with his younger sibling.

Tora returned back to the innocent look as Bulma turned to her once again. "I'm sorry Tora." She sighed rolling her eyes, "Was he like this when you were kids?"

"Yes, Tora was always finding ways to piss him off." Kimura chimed in as she made her way up to the two women.

Tora shot her a dirty look, "You keep your mouth shut." She hissed.

Kimura grinned at her trying her best to impersonate the same evil grin Tora had been giving to Vegeta earlier. Bulma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; she looked between the two then shook her head.

"You knew it all along."

Tora sighed softly shrugging her shoulders, "Yea, I did. But it was so fun! Please don't fix the latch on the door!" She pleaded with Bulma nearly falling to her knees in a full out beg.

Kimura watched the scene in amusement; Tora had done the same to Crisjin when he took all her rubber spiders away once back home.

_"Please Crisjin, don't take the spiders! They're my only amusement on this boring planet!" Tora fell to her knees clasping her hands together, "Please!"_

_Crisjin gave her a blank look, "You know if you keep this up Vegeta's going to use all the blackmail he's got on you. Like your midnight spars…"_

_Tora's__ eyes grew wide, "Okay, I'll stop."_

Bulma smiled, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!" Tora cheered hugging Bulma, "I love you!" She laughed letting her go then turned to Kimura grabbing her arm and pulled her along.

"Hey! Let me go! I can walk on my own you know!" Kimura pulled on her arm as she ran along side Tora, "Where're we going?"

Tora let go of her arm but continued to run, "You'll see." She smiled.

Kimura rolled her eyes, "Does it have to do with rubber spiders?" She laughed.

**OoOoOoO**

It was a hot afternoon; Bulma was sitting out on the balcony of her home drinking lemonade with Yamucha and Puar. The two were dating again which made Puar happy; she hated seeing Yamucha so depressed over Bulma.

Yamucha smiled turning his eyes to Kimura and Crisjin sparring in the front yard. The two had set up rules for themselves, it was strictly a ground, and no ki attacks spar.

Crisjin blocked Kimura's fists with his arms then his palms, "You've gotten slow." He said putting her into an arm lock. Kimura grunted trying to pull free but with every movement Crisjin's hold on her arm got tighter and more painful.

"Okay, okay, ow! I give." She sighed as he let her arm go, "Guess I do have to train a little bit m-" Her eyes widened at Vegeta walking out onto the balcony. Crisjin furrowed his eyebrows and turned so he could see what Kimura was looking at, his jaw dropped and the two stood gaping at Vegeta from the ground. The Saiyajin prince was wearing lime green pants and a bright pink shirt with the words 'Bad Man' written on the back in black.

"Oh Kami." Kimura said slowly then fell over laughing.

Crisjin grinned then joined Kimura on the ground the two holding their stomachs as they laughed. Vegeta shot them the dirtiest look he could muster with faintly tinged pink cheeks. Bulma looked at Yamucha, who had his head down on the table as he laughed, and then she looked over the railing at the two Saiyajins.

"I thought it looked nice…"

The moment was ruined by a large ship falling from the sky and landing in the distance. Kimura's body stiffened in fear, the smile quickly falling from her face.

Crisjin offered her a hand up, "Hey," He said softly jolting her from her thoughts, "Come on."

"Was that Frieza's ship?" Yamucha sputtered, he had jumped up knocking his chair over.

Bulma leaned against the railing, "The short little scary guy? But didn't Goku kill him?" Her voice held a slight tremor in it. Vegeta scowled angrily fisting his hands, "Obviously the low class baka did not!"

"What's going on?" Tora walked into the yard, her eyes ticked up to Vegeta yelling on the balcony and froze there. Her mouth twitched up in a smile and she started to laugh.

"Why didn't you guys-"

She looked to Kimura and Crisjin noticing the glazed look in the younger Saiyajin's eyes and stopped laughing, "Kimura? What's wrong?" She moved to the other side of her, "What's wrong?" She repeated.

"Frieza's here." Crisjin filled in.

Tora blinked, "_What_?"

**OoOoOoO**

Piccolo noticed almost at once the fear in Kimura's eyes. He briefly allowed himself to wonder why she was the only Saiyajin appearing to be afraid. He glanced around at the others, Vegeta and his sister appeared to be pissed, and Crisjin sported a neutral look but even he could tell the Saiyajin was angry. Of course the humans were afraid; Krillin kept muttering "Aw man" and had once suggested he leave.

"Then go!" Vegeta had snarled making Krillin angry and out of stubbornness, he stayed.

They all moved to the large hill and looked over just as Frieza and his father with a bunch of their minions exited the ship. Kimura sank back a bit as the other three angry Saiyajins and the human warriors moved forward waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

No one expected what happened next.

"Who's that?" Yamucha whispered as a boy with purple hair landed in front of Frieza, his father, and the group of minions.

Krillin leaned forward trying to get a better view, "What is he crazy?" He hissed.

The minions began firing their weapons at the boy and were promptly turned to dust by a large ki blast. Frieza scowled said something none of the Z-fighters could hear and began creating a large ball of Ki.

"There goes that kid." Tora winced as the ball grew and grew.

Frieza threw his head back laughing as he threw the ball at the young man.

"What the Hell?" Vegeta growled his eyes then widened as the lavender haired boy screamed his hair exploding in yellow light and he caught the ball throwing it back.

"A Super Saiyajin!"

Piccolo scowled, _'Not another one.'_ He thought, his eyes widened matching everyone else's expressions. The purple haired boy had unsheathed a sword and sliced through Frieza like the Icejin was butter. Which was a gross thought.

"H-He just sliced through Frieza like he wasn't even there!" Vegeta's voice trembled slightly; he snorted and shook his head turning away from the scene.

Crisjin glanced at Vegeta raising an eyebrow then turned back to the scene. Vegeta had the tendency to embarrass himself when he expressed emotions other than anger.

The boy turned to Frieza's father and shot him through the chest without a second thought. The Z-Senshi all looked at each other with mixed emotions, would the mysterious boy turn on them next?

Kimura let out a shaky sigh, Crisjin put an arm around her and she smiled lightly. Piccolo ignored the two keeping his eye on the obviously Saiyajin boy down below. The boy powered down and looked up at the group; he smiled and waved at them as he sheathed his sword.

"Guess that answers that question." Tora muttered.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **I live off of reviews so please, please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you again Ace for the review:-D

**OoOoOoO**

"I have to talk to Goku." The first words from the lavender haired boy were odd, how did he know Goku?

Bulma, leaning heavily against Yamucha, since he had been the one to carry her down to meet the boy, eyed the boy suspiciously, "How do you know Goku?" She looked him over her eyes falling on the patch on his arm, "You work at Capsule Corps?"

The boy startled, "How did you know that?"

She pointed at his arm, "The logo. That's my company, how come I haven't seen you before?"

"The question is," Vegeta broke in scowling angrily, "How the Hell did you ascend to Super Saiyajin? There's no way you're a Saiyajin, look at your hair!"

Kimura glared at Vegeta but didn't speak; she believed the boy could be Saiyajin, purple hair or not.

The boy lowered his head, "I can't tell you that." He said softly.

"And why not?" Vegeta snapped; the others were now looking at the young man suspiciously too.

"I… I just can't. All I can tell you is that I need to speak to Goku."

Krillin stepped forward, "Goku's not here and we don't know when he'll be back." He tilted his head to the side as if to say something else then changed his mind.

The boy pulled something that looked like a dragon ball radar from his pocket, "He'll be here in two hours…" He clicked a button on the top and looked around, "To the North of here."

This pulled more confused and wary looks from the group, "How do you know that?" Tora asked raising an eyebrow, she wasn't sure she liked this kid.

He sighed, "I-"

"Can't tell us, right?" Kimura cut in and nodded, "Well I'm going to believe you since you did, after all, defeat Frieza and his father." She bit out the names with venom, her face becoming blank.

Tora looked over at the younger Saiyajin then back to the boy, "Alright… I'll go along with this." She shrugged nonchalantly and the boy smiled before taking off into the air.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Yamucha asked pulling Bulma to him as he got ready to fly.

Crisjin floated into the air, "Well, as Kimura said, he _did _just defeat Frieza."

"I want to know what's going on." Bulma chimed in.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo; the boy had remained quiet the whole time just listening to the adult's talk, "I want to see my dad. If this guy thinks he'll be back in two hours, I don't think it could hurt to wait that long."

The group hesitated a moment longer then simultaneously took to the air following after the lavender haired boy's ki signature.

**OoOoOoO**

One hour slowly ticked by, no one spoke; everyone just stared, at each other, at the ground, at the sky. Kimura stretched out on the ground cushioning her head with her arms as she stared up at the cloudless sky. She smiled lightly when Vegeta broke the silence.

"What are you looking at?" The Saiyajin Prince growled.

The mysterious boy shrugged looking away, "Oh, nothing, I just… like your shirt."

Vegeta scowled, "You would."

Bulma leaned back against her hands; she looked up at Krillin then back at Vegeta and the mysterious boy.

"Hey now, check this out," She looked back up at Krillin making sure she had his attention, "Is it just me, or do those two look alike?"

Krillin scratched at the back of his neck, "Well, now that you mention it, I can kinda see a resemblance. Well, I mean, just in looks. That other guy seems pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump."

"Well, he's a prince." Bulma defended Vegeta not knowing quite sure why she just did so, she hated the man.

Krillin shrugged, "So what?"

Bulma shrugged back, "Princes' have to act bored, like the world's not good enough for them."

"Vegeta seems more agitated than bored," Krillin said leaning forward looking Vegeta over, "Like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoids or somethin'."

Bulma grinned at Krillin's analogy.

"What?" Vegeta snapped, "Haven't you seen a pink shirt before?"

Tora fell off the rock she sat on in laughter, Vegeta glared at her then turned away. The lavender haired boy blushed lightly in embarrassment, "Uh, sorry." He said softly focusing his attention on his can of pop.

Kimura sat up; brushing the sand off her self as she looked around. Crisjin was off shadow boxing by himself, he looked pretty into it so she decided to leave him alone. Vegeta was still fuming over the odd colored hair boy staring at him, and Tora was still lying on the ground in hysterics. On the other side, Kimura glanced over her shoulder at Bulma and Krillin talking while Yamucha and Tien spared with Chiaotsu cheering them on in his helium voice. Then there was Piccolo sitting off by himself meditating, Gohan was currently making his way over to the still figure. Kimura sighed lying back down, this was really boring.

At least she was getting a tan… or sunburned… damn.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan called out softly as he sat down next to the Namekian.

Piccolo cracked open an eye, "Yea kid?" He grunted opening the other eye.

"Do you," Gohan lifted his eyes to the sky, "Do you really think my dad's coming back?" He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

Piccolo studied the boy for a moment; Goku's absence had greatly hurt the boy. He snorted following Gohan's eyes up to the sky, "Yea, I think he's coming back."

Gohan tore his eyes off the sky turning to Piccolo, he grinned happily, "Me too."

"What?" Vegeta shouted catching the boy staring at him again, "It's a pink shirt, okay? You like it so much you can have it!" He stood up, "Here, take it!" He started unbuttoning the shirt much to the boys chagrin.

"No thanks!" He said shaking his head holding his hands up in protest, Vegeta sat back down and the boy ducked his head smiling.

Tora started laughing all over again, "Woo! Vegeta just let it go!" She choked out wiping the tears from her eyes, "It's funny seeing you in a-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped.

A soft beeping sound echoed around the area catching everyone's attention. The boy pulled out the odd dragon radar like machine from before and stood up.

"Okay, it's time. Goku should be here any minute now."

Everyone stood up and looked at the sky looking for Goku's ship, or something… A minute passed and Vegeta snorted in irritation, "I don't-"

"There!" Gohan shouted pointing at a small speck of light that had suddenly appeared in the sky, "It's my dad!" He laughed jumping up and down, "It's my dad! Mr. Piccolo my dad's back!"

Piccolo smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"It really is! I can sense his ki!" Krillin shouted then whooped jumping like Gohan had just done.

The ship sped towards the earth hitting the ground and slid deep into it a few hundred yards from where everyone stood. The group ran towards it as fast as they could, Yamucha carrying Bulma the whole way.

"Come on Yamucha!" Bulma chided, "Go faster!"

Yamucha frowned, "I'm trying but you're too heavy!" The comment earned him a slap across the face.

The group arrived at the ship just in time to see the door open and a figure step out. Sporting new clothes Goku looked up at the group and blinked in surprise at the chorus of cheers.

"Hey guys, how'd you know I was here?"

Gohan sniffled holding back tears, "Dad I missed you so much!" He said wiping at his eyes.

"This kid here knew!" Bulma told him pointing to the man that had remained nameless for over two hours.

Goku looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

Everyone got quiet, "You mean, you don't know?" Bulma asked and Goku shook his head.

"I've never seen him before in my life."

The boy sighed, "I will explain everything but only to you Goku." He said grimly.

Goku frowned slightly then nodded, "Okay."

The boy pointed to his left, "Over there, away from everyone." Goku nodded again and the two flew off. Bulma snorted folding her arms over her chest, "Jeeze, and just when I thought we were going to get some answers!"

Crisjin shrugged, "Maybe Goku will tell us?"

Piccolo moved away from the group and closed his eyes focusing on the conversation a little over two miles away.

Kimura moved over to Tora and Crisjin, "Wouldn't it be weird if that boy was Vegeta's son from the future and that the world is doomed?" She whispered.

Crisjin rolled his eyes and Tora snorted, "You and your imagination." She laughed.

"How absurd." Vegeta growled having heard Kimura's comment; he scowled moving away from the Saiyajins and sat down by himself.

Piccolo's eyebrows twitched then his eyes shot open and he turned looking at Goku and Trunks fully. He couldn't have just heard the boy, or Trunks as he called himself, correctly. His eyes ticked over to Vegeta and Bulma then back to Trunks, yes there was a certain resemblance between the three. The next thing that Trunks said sent shivers up his spine.

Goku returned to the group a few minutes later, he smiled looking everyone over. His eyes landing on the three Saiyajins he had never met before, "Who're you guys?"

"They're Saiyajins like us dad!" Gohan grinned.

Goku blinked, smiled, waved, and said, "Huh, so there _are _more of us. Go figure. It's nice to meet you all!" Then he laughed, Vegeta gave him the angriest look he could muster.

Piccolo scowled annoyed that the earth raised Saiyajin hadn't told the group of the upcoming danger, "Goku you have to tell them what that boy said."

Goku's eyes widened, "Piccolo! You heard?"

"My ears do more than just frame my face." Piccolo hissed folding his arms over his chest.

Goku pouted, "But then you heard what he said."

"We won't tell them anything that'll endanger his existence, but you have to tell them about the androids."

The group looked from Piccolo to Goku, "Androids?" Krillin blinked, "Goku? What's going on?"

Sighing in defeat Goku elaborated, "That boy was from the future. He said two androids more powerful than even Frieza were going to come and attack the earth."

Kimura glanced at Tora and Crisjin, "Heh." She smirked folding her arms over her chest.

"Well then we'll have to train, and we have you, so it shouldn't be too bad." Yamucha grinned flexing his arms.

Goku shook his head, "That's not all… he said that I die before then of a heart virus."

"What?"

"Goku!"

"I know," Goku sighed again lowering his eyes to the ground briefly, "But he also gave me an antidote, so I should be okay."

"When's this all going to happen?" Crisjin asked.

"In three years." Piccolo grunted looking around at everyone.

Krillin frowned, "Three years huh?" He cowered lightly bowing his head.

Piccolo frowned, "You don't have to fight if you don't want too. Just don't show up and get in the way when the time comes."

**OoOoOoO**

'He doesn't look sick…' Piccolo smirked slightly despite his morbid thoughts, waiting for Goku's next move, 'At least, not yet.' He dodged Goku's fists and attacked back with a ki blast.

Gohan watched the fight on the ground with a large grin, "I'm so glad my dad's back!" He beamed looking up at Crisjin, "The Instantaneous Movement technique he learned is pretty awesome, huh Crisjin?"

Crisjin nodded, "It's interesting, I hope it helps us out with the androids."

"It will, I know it." Gohan turned back to the fight between his father and Piccolo, "He's gotten a lot stronger too…" Fisting his hands he jumped into the fight punching at his father.

Piccolo backed off and watched in amusement.

"You're too slow Gohan!" Goku grinned punching Gohan down towards the ground.

Piccolo smirked watching Gohan fly back at his father in determination. The androids were going to have Hell when they arrived, that is, if Trunks was right…

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you BballAnimeLover89 for the review!

**OoOoOoO**

Kimura stretched her arms and legs out once more before flopping down on the ground to rest. She had been training for three hours straight and her muscles were killing her. Lying down, she let out a long sigh then smiled feeling Crisjin's ki nearby.

"What are you doing?" She called out propping her head up on her arms.

Crisjin walked into her field of vision, "Just looking for a sparring partner, looks like you've already had a workout though." Kimura smirked and Crisjin sat down next to her.

"Seriously." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Crisjin shrugged nonchalantly, "I haven't seen much of you lately. Not since the Frieza thing," He glanced at Kimura noticing the way her eyes dimmed at the mere mention of the name 'Frieza', "It's like you're avoiding me or something."

Kimura sat up, "No it's not that, I've just been training a lot more lately with the androids coming…" She glanced over at him then quickly away.

"No, what I meant is it's been different between us." Crisjin said softly touching Kimura's shoulder.

She flinched away climbing to her feet, "It's been different between us since-" She looked down at the ground angrily, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Since when haven't you been able to talk to me?" Crisjin asked standing up.

Kimura bit her lip, "No, It's not that," She glanced up at him then back to the ground, "How long has it been? 6-7 years? I thought I had forgotten, I thought…" She grit her teeth running her hand through her hair; she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't-

"I'm sorry," Crisjin said softly moving closer to her, "If I had-"

Kimura wiped her eyes, "No don't," She moved away, "Don't start that… I just need some time, okay?"

Crisjin nodded, "Alright."

**OoOoOoO**

Piccolo was amazed at how much stronger Gohan had gotten since he trained him several years ago. He was proving he'd be useful when the androids come; Goku had even been generally impressed. Not that he'd say otherwise… but Piccolo could tell when someone was lying or not. Gohan would be ready when the androids came.

But there was something else, something that Trunks had said that disturbed him.

_"There's something else, something I wasn't expecting," Trunks glanced back at the group and Piccolo pretended to be meditating, "Those three Saiyajins that are here… they weren't in my timeline."_

So would that mean that any of what Trunks said would happen? Or even on time? He breathed sharply from his nose as he moved through some warm up katas; one thing he was positive of though, the training for him wouldn't stop until he was sure he was stronger than Goku.

'Might have to talk to the old man…' He thought grimly punching at the air.

"_I HATE YOU_!"

Piccolo froze then straightened up his eyes scanning his surroundings for the source of the screams. Sobs followed shortly after echoing around the small clearing. Figuring his concentration was broken, Piccolo decided to find whoever was making all the noise. The boy had made him soft; he frowned, if this had happened before Raditz came he would have left without even a second thought.

The source of the crying was coming from the woods; he was mildly amazed at how loud the person was being. He stopped finding Kimura sitting on the edge of a large rock holding her head, her shoulders trembling with sobs. She jumped sensing his presence and quickly wiped her eyes.

"S-sorry," She mumbled climbing to her feet, "I didn't think anyone was around."

Piccolo studied her as she wiped the tears from her eyes in a vain attempt at composing herself.

"I thought he was coming for me," She said suddenly, more to herself then to Piccolo, "How paranoid is that?" She sat back down on the rock breathing in deeply through her nose.

Curiosity got the better of Piccolo, "Who?" He grunted folding his arms over his chest.

Kimura looked at him in surprise having not expected the Namekian to even talk to her, "Frieza." She answered looking away, her eyes darkening, narrowing into slits.

"Why would he care where you were?"

And here Kimura had thought that the tall Namekian man hardly ever talked, let alone ask questions. It had shocked her, but what shocked her even more was her willingness to talk to him when she hadn't been able to talk to Crisjin. No, this was different; Piccolo was an outsider while Crisjin had been an insider. Crisjin already knew what was wrong but didn't… couldn't understand Kimura's pain.

"Punishment," Kimura sighed softly, "Like Kakarato, I'm a lower class Saiyajin. Kakarato was lucky to have never lived under rule of King Vegeta, his father might have been a great warrior but it didn't matter in the eyes of King Vegeta." Piccolo watched the girl unconsciously clutch her tail to her chest; he was in for a long story that he didn't really care to hear, but he'd stand there and pretend to listen anyways.

"It was against the law to talk to let alone be friends with an elite warrior, or a Saiyajin of a higher class. Guess I broke that rule twice over." She chuckled softly running her hand through her hair, Piccolo snorted glancing away, she continued, "Tora saved my life one night-"

_"What the Hell _are_ you? You're not Saiyajin, you're eyes are green!"_

_"Hey assholes! Leave the girl alone!" _

_The four large burly Saiyajin men turned around their eyes wide, "P-Princess Tora!" One of them squeaked and they all quickly bowed. _

"-She invited me to spar with her and we were friends ever since. I began to sneak into the palace at night to meet her, guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought. Crisjin, at the time Vegeta's guard, found me-"

_"You'd blend in better with the plants if you were a Namekian."_

_Kimura gasped pressing herself against the wall and bowed her head, "P-Please forgive-"_

_"Ah, you're the one who's been sparring with Tora for the past week. Kimura was it?" Crisjin smirked folding his arms over his chest, "I've seen you come here for a week straight now, thought I'd tell you to be a little more careful."_

_"You're not going to turn me in?" Kimura whispered glancing up at the older Saiyajin's face. He smiled and shook his head._

"-After a couple of months me and…" Kimura froze looking up at Piccolo, "You won't tell them will you?"

Piccolo quirked an eyebrow, "Tell who?" He hadn't realized how strict Saiyajin rules were, 'No wonder Vegeta acts like he has a stick up his ass…'

"Tora, Vegeta, and them, please don't tell them." Kimura grimaced realizing she had probably said too much and that the Namekian was most likely bored of her ramblings.

Piccolo shrugged, "Feh, I don't talk to them much anyways. Whatever you say here stays here."

Allowing a small smile, Kimura nodded, "Neither Tora nor Vegeta know that me and Crisjin were 'dating', as the humans call it. But we all knew each other and Vegeta now had enough blackmail on Tora to keep her from torturing him with rubber spiders-"

"Rubber spiders?" Piccolo cut in raising an eyebrow curiously.

Kimura shook her head smiling, "I'm sure you'll see one day," Piccolo snorted and looked away, "Anyways… as things were we all ended up to be friends, if you wanna say that. When Frieza came to take one elite team, Vegeta pulled some strings and I was brought on board Frieza's ship along with Crisjin, Tora, and himself." She suppressed a shudder and stood up pacing slowly back and forth.

"But then," She stopped fisting her hands at her sides, "Then Crisjin was sent off to a planet that later exploded and it was assumed he was dead. Tora had already been gone by then along with Vegeta and his new body guard, Nappa. It was only me and some odd rookies known as the Ginyu Force left on Frieza's ship…"

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the mention of the Ginyu Force; those dancing idiots were never warriors but ballerinas. He grunted dropping his arms to his sides, Kimura looked tense suddenly.

"Somehow," She continued swallowing thickly, "Somehow Frieza found out about my past-"

_"Low class monkey!" Frieza shouted shoving Kimura back, she glared at him full in the eyes, "How dare you look me in the eye monkey! All this time… take her to the holding cell!" He screamed to one of the guards. _

_Kimura struggled against the guard, "No! I'm-"_

_"You'll be dealt with later." Frieza growled grabbing Kimura by the chin._

"-Two years I was a prisoner there… then we landed on some planet, I can't even remember the name, and I escaped running into Crisjin who had been living there since his last mission-"

_"Hey, careful!"_

_Kimura stumbled backwards, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I-"_

_"Kimura?"_

_She startled her eyes ticking up to the man's face, "Crisjin?" No, this couldn't be…_

_He said something else but she couldn't hear him, not over the blood rushing in her ears. She wanted to scream…_

"-Frieza left without even realizing I was gone, and we left shortly after. It wasn't but a year later we ran into Tora and decided to come here… after several pit stops…" She sighed heavily sitting back down on the rock. Kami it felt good getting all that off her chest, it had been… well she had never vented like that before.

Piccolo gave her a steady look, "How did you know of Earth?"

"What?" Kimura looked up at him in confusion, her eyes focused on his shoulders.

"You didn't just pick to come here randomly; you had to have known of its existence."

Kimura dropped her eyes back onto the ground; she shook her head, "No… I was the one who suggested it after…" She trailed off standing up again, "My mother mentioned Earth; she was the one who scouted it over for Kakarato to take over."

Piccolo felt his jaw drop slightly; he quickly closed it composing himself glad that Kimura had missed his reaction.

"I think," She continued, "I think she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that Kakarato wouldn't destroy Earth."

"Wait," Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows, "She got to pick who went?"

Nodding, Kimura looked up at him, "Yes."

Piccolo snorted softly, "You're not fully Saiyajin then."

"What do you mean by that?" Kimura snapped narrowing her eyes at the Namekian.

Rolling his eyes Piccolo unfolded his arms from his chest, "You mentioned that your eye color wasn't normal for a Saiyajin, right? It was only an assumption."

"No, I'm full Saiyajin and I'm not weak!" Kimura turned her back to Piccolo then shook her head.

Piccolo stared at her back blankly, "I never said you were weak; don't put words in my mouth."

Sighing deeply Kimura turning around, "Sorry, automatic reaction… being called weak usually came after the mention of my eye color."

"I could care less about the color of your eyes." Piccolo grunted trying to look the female Saiyajin in the eyes.

She turned her head away, "Some habits are hard to drop."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**OoOoOoO**

Kimura rested her chin on folded arms on the windowsill. It had been nearly two hours since her ranting session with Piccolo; she was mildly embarrassed at herself for talking that long to the Namek. She had even apologized several times before leaving, but he just ignored her and went back to his training.

Sighing, Kimura's eyes ticked across the yard. Tora and Crisjin were outside, Tora sitting on the ground pulling rubber spiders from a black bag. Crisjin looked less than pleased watching her do that and would occasionally remind her why he was there.

"124!" Tora announced proudly.

Crisjin rolled his eyes, "I came to find you to spar not help you count those stupid spiders of yours."

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot." Tora smiled shoving the various sized rubber spiders back into the black cloth bag.

"I can't believe you still find that funny." Crisjin stretched his back out cracking it a few times.

Tora shoved the bag into her gi pocket and smiled impishly, "It'll never get old." She stretched out into her fighting stance and taunted Crisjin with her hand.

Crisjin got into his fighting stance, "How many of Vegeta's fears have you found out about?" He lunged forward punching at Tora's face.

"Uhm," Tora dodged to the side grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back in an arm lock, "Well there's the rubber spiders and something about the kitchen table I haven't quite figured out yet."

Crisjin made a face and broke free of the arm lock swinging his foot around connecting with Tora's side. She fell over using her momentum to back-flip back onto her feet.

"What's up between you and Kimura?" She jumped forward ramming her body against Crisjin's chest pushing him over and flipping over him.

Crisjin fell onto his back and jumped up turning in Tora's direction just in time to block a fist coming at his face, "I don't-" He dodged to the side throwing up his arm to block another fist, "-know what you're talking about." He said quickly back-flipping away to get some distance between the two.

Tora snorted, "Bull. Come on Crisjin."

He shot forward kicking Tora in the stomach then uppercut her in the jaw, "Seriously, I don't know-"

Tora recovered quickly grabbing onto Crisjin's leg and pulled up tripping him.

"So it's all in my imagination that she's been avoiding you? And what about the hurt look I see you carrying around when she's not around?" Tora spat out at him while folding her arms over her chest.

Crisjin looked up at her with wide eyes, "I-"

"Don't say it!"

Sighing, Crisjin sat up, "You and Kimura had your secrete and so did we." He said softly standing up.

Tora looked at him in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's going on?"

Tora tore her eyes off Crisjin, "Nothing." She grumbled turning to Goku as he walked up looking slightly concerned over the angry looks Tora was giving Crisjin. Tora was mildly taken about by the look she had gotten from Goku; she had never seen the man look serious before. He was always smiling or had this dorky sheepish look on his face. Once he realized that everything was okay he smiled at the two running his hand through his hair. Tora smirked to herself, there was that smile.

"I was wondering if any of you wanted to spar with me?" Goku grinned looking between Tora and Crisjin.

Crisjin shook his head, "I'm done." He looked at Tora then walked away.

"Yea, I will." Tora smiled at Goku.

Goku nodded, "Great! I've been looking forward to seeing how strong you guys are."

Kimura moved away from the window thinking about going after Crisjin, and then decided against it. She glanced out the window at Tora and Goku sparring lightly slowly warming up.

"Kakarato's stronger."

Kimura jumped at the voice and whirled around finding Vegeta standing behind her with his arms folded over his chest. He leaned against the doorframe his eyes trained on the fight outside.

Kimura raised an eyebrow looking back out the window, "How can you tell?" She asked looking back at Vegeta.

"I can sense it."

"You can sense Ki?" Kimura blinked in amazement, "How?"

Vegeta snorted turning away, "Most of the warriors on this planet can do it, go ask one of them." He disappeared around the corner. Kimura frowned lightly; this planet had made him more arrogant…

**OoOoOoO**

"Mr. Piccolo!"

Piccolo continued on with his shadow boxing while waiting for the boy to catch up to him. It had been a good week since he saw the boy; he had been sparring more and more with his father and the other Saiyajins, especially Crisjin. Gohan looked up to the older Saiyajin like an older brother.

"Mr. Piccolo! Guess what!" Gohan grinned barely able to contain his excitement any longer.

Piccolo stopped his training and turned to Gohan, "What is it kid?"

"Watch this!" Gohan's face dropped into concentration and his ki slowly began to rise.

After several seconds his hair began to stand on end and flickered gold, his eyes turning turquoise. Then as quick as it all happened it all stopped and his power level dropped back to normal leaving him out of breath.

"I'm almost there!" He laughed having caught his breath. "I'm almost a Super Saiyajin! But don't tell my dad yet, I want to surprise him when I can actually do it."

Piccolo nodded, the kid was working a lot harder than he had expected, "I won't tell him." He said still feeling a little shocked at what he just witnessed.

Gohan grinned, "Thank you Mr. Piccolo. You wanna spar?"

**OoOoOoO**

The ground trembled slightly, "Ow, did you have to do that?" Tora grumbled climbing out of the crater her body made from the impact.

Goku smiled sheepishly rubbing that back of his neck, "Sorry."

"You know-" Tora's eyes grew wide for an instant as a thought struck her, "Will you train me? I mean, you're clearly stronger than me so maybe you can help me out?" She smiled innocently up at him.

Goku tilted his head to the side, "You want me to train you?"

Tora nodded, "Yes please, then maybe I'll be strong enough to help in destroying the androids!"

"Hmm," Goku smiled, "Okay I'll do it!"

"Don't you have your own training to do?" Piccolo grunted walking up to the two with Gohan in his arms. The boy had worn himself out with training and had fallen asleep. Piccolo, deciding he didn't want the harpy on his ass, sought out Goku's ki and brought Gohan to him.

Goku nodded, "Yea, but there's always time to do more training after training Tora."

"Your logic makes no sense most of the time Son." Piccolo grumbled handing him the boy.

"Sure it does." Tora snorted folding her arms over her chest, "He'll just train after training with me."

Piccolo looked at her, "Feh, he'll train with you all day getting no stronger and then eat and sleep; where's that spare time you speak of?"

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, "I know! Tora, I'll train with you every other day. That way I can train with Vegeta in the gravity room or something on the other days. That'll work!"

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "Whatever. I have my own training to do now." Without giving the two another look, Piccolo turned around and took off into the air.

As he flew closer and closer to his usual training ground he began sensing another Ki there.

"Kimura." He grumbled spotting the female Saiyajin once he was close enough.

She was sitting on the bank staring up at the waterfall, "Hey." She said softly seeing Piccolo from the corner of her eye.

Piccolo frowned slightly, "What do you want?"

"You think I want something?" Kimura turned taking her eyes off the waterfall.

"That's why you're here isn't it?"

Kimura shrugged, "Yea, guess you're right. You know how to sense Ki?"

"Hm," Piccolo grunted folding his arms over his chest, "Of course." He looked Kimura over already knowing where she was going with the question.

"Will you teach me? Please?" She stood up and smiled up at him pleadingly, which only succeeded in making Piccolo wince and sweat drop.

"Only if you quit doing that." He said moving to the edge of the bank.

Kimura laughed turning around to stand next to him, "Okay I won't." She titled her head to the side trying to get a better look at the Namekian, "So you'll teach me?"

He looked down at her and she automatically dropped her head looking away. Normally he would have taken offense to the action thinking the female Saiyajin was hiding something from him. But he saw the small flicker of fear then anger in her eyes before she cautiously looked back at him.

He nodded and she smiled running her hand through her hair, "Okay."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N**: Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been having a bit of writers block with this story. I'm not sure where to go with a part and keep rewriting it and then forget to post this. Sorry. :winces: Any ideas, and criticism are excepted!

**OoOoOoO**

"I'm sorry Goku, but your wife is a bi- bad person... Doesn't she understand that the world's at risk and Piccolo is only trying to help by training your son?" Tora folded her arms over her chest and kicked at the ground with the tip of her boot.

Goku winced at the hinted word 'bitch' then shrugged rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "She only wants what's best for Gohan. Sometimes she can be a bit dramatic."

"Dramatic," Tora scoffed, "If you wanna call it that. More like… psychotic!" She moved over to the tree Goku kept glancing at and sat down under it leaning her back against the trunk, "I'm sorry," She sighed noticing the hurt look that had washed over Goku's face, "I shouldn't be talking like that about your wife… how did you meet her anyways?"

Goku smiled lightly, "We met when we were kids and I promised I'd marry her."

"Kid's say the craziest things." Tora smirked slightly looking up at Goku, "So you've known her all that time?"

"Well… no," Goku shook his head, "I hadn't seen her for a long time, and then she showed up at a tournament and reminded me of my promise. You know the funny thing is… when I was little I had thought marriage was some kind of food." He laughed nervously, "But I couldn't back down on my promise." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Tora looked up at him in amazement, "Do you even love her?" She blushed suddenly realizing how blunt she had been, "You don't have to answer that."

Goku blinked, "No one's asked me that before…" He said slowly scratching at his face then his neck, "Truthfully," He dropped his hands by his sides, "I'm not sure."

"Whoa, Goku… that's-"

"I know," Goku sighed shaking his head, "I know it's bad." He smiled sheepishly looking up at the sky, "Look it's getting late… I should go. See you in two days." He grinned, waved good bye and was gone before Tora could even open her mouth to respond.

"Wow, that's odd."

Tora startled craning her neck back and gaped up at Kimura lying on her stomach in the higher branches of the tree.

"How long have you been there for?" Tora snapped jumping to her feet.

Kimura rolled off the branch catching herself on another and hung there, "Since you guys arrived. I was here first practicing my ki sensing skills." She grinned and Tora scowled at her.

"You should have said something! That conversation wasn't meant for you to hear!"

Kimura rested her feet on a lower branch and let go of the one she was holding onto, "Goku knew I was here the whole time. Why do you think he kept looking up here? I waved to him even." She smirked easing herself down on her butt and wrapped her tail around the branch.

"Uhg!" Tora threw her arms in the air exasperatedly, "I can't believe you!"

Kimura leaned her back against the trunk of the tree using her arms as cushioning for her head, "You like him don't you?"

Tora sneered at her, "Shut up." The light blush that crept across her cheeks betrayed her and Kimura threw her head back laughing.

"I hate you." Tora sighed flopping down on the grass, "So besides eavesdropping on me… what else did you do today?"

Kimura sat up, "Learned how to sense people's Ki." She grinned happily sliding onto her stomach and let her arms, legs, and tail hang limply over the branch.

Tora tilted her head back, "Really? They can do that here… oh wait," She smiled sheepishly, "Yea, I remember Goku saying something like that. So who taught you?"

"Piccolo," Kimura yawned twitching her tail, "It wasn't hard to learn."

"The Namekian?"

Kimura nodded and Tora made a face, "Never pictured you to be hanging around a quiet guy, let alone a Namekian. Always pictured you to be with Crisjin for some reason."

Kimura flinched a bit, "Crisjin? Why him?" She rolled onto her side, almost loosing her balance she grabbed onto the branch above her and pulled herself into a sitting position.

Tora shrugged, "I dunno." She smiled, "Chemistry," She said using her pointer and middle fingers to make quotation marks, "Nah, I'm kidding ya. I've just been around you two for way too long. Whatever did happen on Frieza's ship, remember you told me you'd tell me? …and that was like 6 years ago."

Kimura froze up, "What made you think of that?"

"I dunno the thought of Crisjin, then Frieza, then Frieza's ship…" She shrugged looking back up at Kimura, "Is something wrong?"

"I…" Kimura shrugged, "It was a long time ago, I don't-"

Tora rolled her eyes, "Alright, I know where this is heading. You don't have to tell me, but you know where to find me when you do want to talk." She stood up, "I mean it." She said before turning and walking away.

Kimura sighed running her hands through her hair.

**OoOoOoO**

Third week in a row, on the same day, at the same time… Piccolo paused mid kick, he snorted setting his foot down and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Back again?" He grunted turning fully to Kimura standing on the edge of the pond.

She dropped her arms to her sides and bowed her head, "Sorry if I bother you…" She said slowly turning to leave.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Kid, if you bothered me you would know," He folded his arms over his bare chest and lifted an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

_'What's wrong?' _Piccolo sighed inwardly cursing Gohan for making him actually _care _about people.

Kimura shrugged toeing the ground, "I want to help." She blurted out looking up at Piccolo.

"Help?"

"Yea," Kimura nodded slowly loosing her nerve, "Fight the androids… but," She went back to toeing at the ground, "I… I don't think I'll stand a chance if they're as strong as everyone's making them out to be. Will you train me?" Yes, she had gotten the idea from Tora, but it was such a _good_ idea.

Piccolo stared at her blankly for a few moments then snorted, "Feh, why don't you have one of the other's train you? You're already wasting my time with your weekly babbles."

Kimura flinched slightly, "Tora's training with Goku, Crisjin is training with Gohan and working with Bulma on scouters or something, and Vegeta's disappeared ever since he found out Bulma was pregnant. And there's something about Yamucha and Tein that creep me out."

Piccolo nodded once, "Fine, I'll train you."

Kimura grinned, "Thank you Pic-"

"Only until the androids are defeated." Piccolo turned his back to Kimura as the grin slipped from her face.

She nodded, "Okay, I understand. When do we start?"

Piccolo lunged at her, "_Now_!"

Kimura squeaked dodging Piccolo's outstretch hand and turned punching for his face. He grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back successfully pulling her into an arm lock.

"Damn it!" Kimura spit out trying to break free of the hold, Piccolo tightened his grip sending a jolt of pain up her arm.

"You're thinking to hard!" Piccolo growled pushing her arm up more, "Don't calculate, fight!"

Kimura bit her lip to keep from screaming; kicking her foot back into Piccolo's ankle, Kimura back flipped over his shoulder pulling her arm free. Piccolo blinked having not expected the random attack then ducked his head as Kimura flew over top of him. She stumbled a few feet upon hitting the ground then turned to the Namekian. Piccolo smirked sliding back down into his fighting stance.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thaaaank you for the reviews. It might take a while for me to update again because I'm trying to find my writing skills…. They're around here somewhere….

**OoOoOoO**

Something wasn't right, Piccolo tilted his head back looking up at the sky, something defiantly wasn't right. He could sense Trunk's ki spark back into existence and it felt panicked. The boy's ki was followed soon after by one other unfamiliar ki and then nothing.

"That's not good." He mumbled to himself taking off for Capsual Corps. the place where Trunks' ki was headed, where most of the other Z-senshi were at. Simultaneously the Z-senshi's power level's sparked; scowling Piccolo sped up clenching his fists at his sides.

Goku's ki suddenly flared into what Piccolo assumed was Super Saiyajin, it was held at that level for a good five minutes then it began to drop. Piccolo arrived just in time to see the Saiyajin drop to the ground clutching at his chest.

"It's the virus!" Trunks shouted to the others as he struggled against an ugly green looking being.

The creature swung its large lizard like tail knocking Trunks to the ground and took off in the opposite direction. Piccolo silently debated on going after the creature then saw the condition that Goku was in and decided against it.

"What the Hell happened?"

Kimura looked up at Piccolo as he landed, "I don't know." She shook her head standing back as Crisjin and Yamucha helped Goku to his feet as the man cried in agony clutching at his chest.

"Where's his medicine?" Trunks asked as he ran up to the group, "Where's the medicine I gave him?"

Tora stepped forward, "It's at his house, I'll go get it-"

"No, you fly a head of us and tell Chichi what's happening, get the medicine and be ready for us to get there." Trunks interrupted taking Yamucha's place in holding Goku up.

Tora gave Trunks a steady look before she turned and flew off in the direction of Goku's house. Yamucha exchanged looks with Tien then shrugged.

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "Was that the android?" He directed his question towards Gohan who looked slightly stunned at what was happening.

He blinked turning to Piccolo, "I don't think so…" He floated into the air following after the others, "Trunks said everything is messed up."

Piccolo growled baring his teeth and flew off in the opposite direction; he needed to talk to Kami. If anyone knew what was going on it'd be the old man. So far everything had changed, or so he gathered from what Kimura had said. The only thing that seemed to be the same was Goku getting sick, good thing they had the medicine… Piccolo's eyes widened, if everything is messed up, would Goku still die but this time due to the medication?

**OoOoOoO**

"Goku are you-"

"Oh my poor Goku!" Chichi shrieked pushing Tora out of the way and knelt down by her husband's side, "Did the medicine help?"

Tora shrank back towards the door watching Goku, he nodded and she turned finding Kimura standing in the doorway. Tora frowned pushing past and made her way into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Kimura looked back into the room catching Goku's eyes briefly; she nodded and disappeared down the hallway. The group was in the kitchen standing around trying to think of their next move.

Kimura bit her lip turning back to the hallway and moved to the bathroom door knocking on it lightly, "Tora, it's me." She called out shoving her hands into her pockets. Someone said something about Piccolo's sudden disappearance then Tora opened the door.

"You okay?" Kimura asked seeing beyond the mask, emotions was something hard for Tora to hide from her.

Tora breathed in sharply through her nose and nodded, "I'm fine." She said pushing past Kimura again and rejoined the group.

"How's Goku?" Krillin asked immediately, Gohan jumped to his feet upon seeing Tora.

Tora smiled lightly, "Better-"

"You can go and see him Gohan." Trunks said appearing behind Tora, "He's doing a lot better, the medicine's working." Tora moved out of the way tossing an annoyed look at Crisjin who looked at her curiously.

"That's good," Tien said sighing in relief, "But now what do we do about… what did he call himself Trunks?"

Trunks scowled, "Cell."

**OoOoOoO**

Piccolo touched down on the clean white tiles of the Look-out. His eyes scanned over the flat landing on Kami approaching him with a frown on his face.

"Kami," Piccolo scowled crossing his arms over his chest, "We need to talk."

"Indeed." Kami nodded stopping two feet in front of the younger Namekian, he leaned a little on his staff, "I know why you're here Piccolo.

Piccolo snorted, "Good, then we can cut to the chase. You're old and decaying Old Man, if you die on me because of old age you'll have Hell to pay when we reach Other World."

Kami rolled his eyes, "You want to fuse with me Piccolo?"

"I thought you knew why I was here Old Man." Piccolo sneered.

"I don't know if it's a good idea Piccolo. The reason me and your sire separated in the first place was to separate the evil from my body. Are you still evil Piccolo?"

Piccolo grinned cockily, "If I was, do you really think I'd be standing here now ready to defend the Earth?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Kami retorted.

Piccolo scowled, "I don't have all day Old Man! Quit fucking around!" He glared at Mr. Popo and the little genie man went pale and scurried off.

Kami snorted, "Right. I do sense a change in you Piccolo, and not just from Gohan." He looked Piccolo over noting the mild look of surprise that winked across Piccolo's face, "This will be permanent, you know?"

Piccolo nodded, "Yes."

"Alright then," Kami stepped forward, "Place your hand on my chest."

Piccolo looked slightly disgusted but did as he was told, "Good riddance Old Man."

**OoOoOoO**

"You mean there are three other androids around somewhere?" Krillin squeaked then turned his eyes on his hands and he fidgeted, "Oh great, and we don't even have Goku to help now."

Vegeta glared at Krillin making the small man gulp, "Well if you have been training like the rest of us then we won't need Kakaratto!" He snapped following after his sister out the back door.

Yamucha smiled reassuringly at Krillin, "I'm sure you trained hard Krillin."

"Gee thanks." Krillin mumbled sarcastically.

Kimura rolled her eyes at the two from her spot on the stairs, "We all worked hard," She said leaning back on her elbow, "And Vegeta's right, we can't always rely on Goku. We're strong enough as a group, if not individually, to beat those androids."

Crisjin nodded as he fiddled around with the radio, "Exactly," He said then grinned successfully finding a working station, "Got it!"

The group turned towards the radio as it crackled and spit white noise at them in the background a man spoke.

_Oh my God, another building up in flames! Everyone is running and screaming, it's chaos! ... 's this? There's someone else in… sky! Another attacker? No, he's fighting with the attackers! The attackers ran away! Ladies and gentlemen, our city has been- What's this… he's… he's… AHHH!_

The group remained silent as the radio went back to spitting white noise and Crisjin turned back to surfing through stations. Trunks bowed his head running his hands through his hair, "No…"

"What's going on out there Trunks?" Tien asked eyeing the demi Saiyajin.

Trunks looked up at everyone, "That was Cell; he absorbs people leaving only their clothes behind."

"Why was he fighting the androids then?" Kimura asked making a face at the image Trunks had created in her mind.

"I don't know… I think it's to absorb them too." He shrugged.

Tora ran back into the room, "The city north of here is being attacked!" She shouted, "Vegeta's already heading there!"

**OoOoOoO**

Clothes everywhere, whole outfits laying out as if the body that had once been in them crawled out. Piccolo walked around them carefully, his eyes scanning over the pavement littered in the clothing. A large pink hat blew past his feet like a tumble weed. White noise filtered out of the building ahead of him, a deserted radio station in the same state as the outside. Piccolo scowled continuing onward in the eerily quiet city.

Then he heard it, it was faint at first like an injured animal, then it grew into tortured screams. He turned a corner finding a large praying mantis-like creature hovering over a screaming man. The _things_ tail stabbed into the man and began sucking, little by little the man began to shrivel and grow quiet. Piccolo's stomach turned at the disgusting display before him, he swallowed thickly moving forward again once the man was gone… leaving only his clothes behind.

"Piccolo," The creature rasped in a high bug-like voice, it turned fully to him and grinned, "Just enjoying a meal."

"Who are you?" Piccolo growled fisting his hands at his sides, "How did you know my name?"

Licking its lips, the creature moved forward, "My name is Cell; I was created to destroy you and all the Z-senshi." Piccolo's eyes darted to Cell's tail as it shot forward at him; he jumped out of the way firing off several Ki blasts at the creature.

Cell jumped over the blasts and flew after Piccolo; Piccolo whirled around and skidded to a stop. Having no time to stop, Cell flew straight into the Ki blast created by Piccolo.

"This… isn't what's …supposed-" He screamed as all of Piccolo's energy went into the blast incinerating his body.

"Where's the android?" Vegeta snarled landing next to the Namek, his eyes scanned the area observing the damage.

Piccolo snorted turning and floated into the air, "Dead."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long, long wait! I've just started college and we're about to move so things have been way, way hectic. Please forgive me! I have also been working on Journey, I really have. Just hammering out a few ideas and making it better.

**OoOoOoO**

**Five Months Later**

"Another city up in smoke..." Vegeta growled shutting off the now silent radio and tossed a scathing look at the crying child in Bulma's arms, "If that brat doesn't shut up we'll be found!" He snapped.

What was left of the Z-senshi were currently hiding out in what was left of the basement of Capsule Corps. Yamucha, Tien, and Chiaotsu had attempted to take on the androids themselves. When the rest of the group arrived it was too late. Puar refused to leave Yamucha's side which later resulted in her own demise. Another attack left Crisjin MIA and Gohan severely wounded and unable to walk.

Piccolo carried the boy home that night.

"Shut up Vegeta," Tora hissed before Bulma had a chance to reply, "The Androids know we're here. They're just toying with us, waiting for someone else to venture out by themselves."

Piccolo snorted from his spot leaning against a cracked wall, "I don't know which would have been better… letting Cell live and him absorbing the androids… or the two androids now."

"At least with Cell we could sense him." Krillin said softly from his spot on the floor.

Gohan glanced around at the group, "It won't matter, when my dad's well again he'll help us take them out." He turned his eyes onto his sleeping father and frowned slightly.

The poor kid had been through a lot, having nearly died at the androids' hands three times. When his house was attacked, he showed up at Capsule Corps dragging his unconscious father. The boy was beside himself with grief and pain; he couldn't find his mother's body. It had nearly destroyed the boy; he looked for days until finally… finally he gave up.

Kimura sat near what would be a picture window showing the backyard had it not been covered with dirt and debris. She pressed her hand against the foggy glass, "Think he'll even the odds?"

"Yes," Gohan answered full heartedly, "With all of us and him, the androids won't stand a chance."

Vegeta snorted folding his arms over his chest, "Yes, didn't you know Kakarato has the power to save us all?" He snarled sarcastically as he made his way from the room.

Tora glared at the door slamming shut then turned back to her task at hand. She had hardly left Goku's side since he was brought to Capsule Corps, since Chichi's death… Carefully she wiped the sweat from Goku's brow with a towel, "Vegeta's just jealous."

Bulma sighed thankful that Trunks had finally fallen to sleep, "I just hope Marai Trunks is okay… Maybe he's found a way to defeat the androids in his time and he'll come back." She smiled hopefully standing up.

"Let's hope." Krillin nodded offering a reassuring smile to Bulma before she left the room to put Trunks in the makeshift nursery.

Kimura moved away from the window to where Piccolo sat meditating. She slid down the wall onto her butt wrapping her arms around her knees. There was a moment of silence as everyone went back to what they were doing and retreated into their own minds. Piccolo slid open an eye and rolled it over to Kimura. She was watching Tora stare at Goku thoughtfully, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"You didn't tell them."

Kimura blinked slowly then shook her head, "No. It's forbidden."

Forbidden, Piccolo rolled his eyes, so many things were 'forbidden'. He tilted his head to the side staring down at Kimura, her green eyes squinting like she was concentrating on something…. Like not crying.

"Right," Piccolo snorted, "But that was on your planet, not this one. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"Piccolo I can't…" She bit her lip in frustration, "I don't know if I feel the same."

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Feh, foolish emotions."

Kimura gave him a look then turned her back to him, "Give me a break." She grumbled pulling her knees up to her chest, "Just because you don't have the same 'parts' as a Human or Saiyajin, doesn't mean you don't have 'emotions' either."

Piccolo blinked in shock, his jaw dropped open, "I-"

"You guys!" Tora jumped to her feet, "Goku's waking up!

"Chichi?" Goku groaned cracking open his eyes.

Gohan's face fell, "No dad." He said softly touching his father's forehead with the cloth Tora had dropped.

Tora stared down at Goku sadly, "I'm sorry Goku," She bit her lip, "She didn't make it."

A long sigh escaped Goku's lungs, "What happened?" He asked at last.

Watching from the back wall, Piccolo snorted climbing to his feet, "The androids is what happened." His voice came out clipped as he took a step forward looking Goku over.

Kimura sighed bowing her head, "They…" Her mouth worked slowly trying to get the rest of the sentence out, "They killed…them," Her voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes, "They're too strong and almost everyone's dead."

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "Glad you're back Goku, maybe now…" He trailed off remembering Vegeta's earlier snide comment, "Things will lighten up." He finished before leaving the room.

Gohan looked away from the closing door to his father, "We have to stop them dad. Now that you're better I _know _we can."

"Gohan…" Goku breathed, his eyes ticked over to Tora's solemn face to Kimura fighting back tears in the back of the room, "I don't know if I can stop them either."

"What're you saying?" Gohan gasped, "Of course you can! You're the strongest warrior in the universe! You have to stop them! If not for us for mom!"

Goku frown, "I don't-"

"Gohan, he isn't well yet." Tora cut in, "Let him rest first." She stood up patting the boy on the head before leaving the room.

**OoOoOoO**

Vegeta grit his teeth together in a vain attempt at 'controlling' his anger. He had heard Tora's joyous cry of Goku being awake; he could care less. His sister, he had figured out quickly, held a great respect for the clown. She had never cared about the classes while they were on Vegeta-sei; it was evident in her choice of best friend. But, Vegeta turned glaring at the door leading to the dimly lit room; if she should fall for the low-level imbecile then he'd have to take things into his own hands. The royal blood would _not _be tainted by a low class moron.

Scowling he moved away from the room to the upper levels of the Capsule corps ruins and into the fresh air. "Kakarato…" He growled clenching his fists at his side, "You will _not _touch _my _sister!"

"Feh," Piccolo snorted walking out into the yard, "You think you have any say in the matter?"

Vegeta whipped around, "Who asked you Namek?" He snarled straightening himself out.

"I could care less about Saiyajin policies, but did you not break one of your valued rules when you bedded Bulma?"

The Saiyajin prince looked about ready to punch Piccolo in the face for his insolence. If the androids could sense ki Piccolo was sure they would have been there in seconds at Vegeta's sudden ki spike. Neither the increase in power nor the furious look crossing Vegeta's face frightened Piccolo, he snorted and rolled his eyes at the Saiyajin.

"Your childish behavior is not going to frighten me Vegeta. You may have your little group of followers who still believe in your ruling, but get this straight," He narrowed his eyes at Vegeta and took a step forward, "You're nothing but a snot nosed brat to me." Piccolo turned, his cape whipping back snapping in the wind, "Let your past go and let the others live their lives already." He said over his shoulder before reentering the building.

Vegeta seethed after the Namek, "Namek!" He snarled stomping his foot.

**OoOoOoO**

He looked distressed, Kimura decided watching Goku from her spot on the floor. The way his eyes darted about, ticking back and forth from the ceiling to the boarded up window like a trapped animal. Gohan, with the help of Krillin, had left the room to go to the bathroom and have a bit of alone time to think things over.

That left Kimura alone with the recovering Saiyajin. He had been silent for a good fifteen minutes after everyone cleared out of the room, which was a new record for the usually chatty warrior. His eyes stayed on the window for a moment, the corners of his lips twitching down as his tongue darted out wetting them.

"W-what happened?" He whispered pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth and chewed on the dry chapped skin there.

Kimura tilted her head resting her cheek against her knee, "To you or to the world?" She soberly flicked a piece of hair away from her face.

Releasing his lip, Goku sighed, "I'm not sure." His lip started to bleed slowly coating itself with crimson making it look like freshly applied lipstick.

He licked it clean sitting up, "I… I want to fight really-" Kimura raised her head watching the elder Saiyajin climb to his feet, "I do." He leaned against the frame of the bed.

"But?" Kimura prodded not compelled to stand up and help the man stand, there was something in his demeanor that was making her… she couldn't quite place the feeling, whether it was sad or angry she wasn't sure. She just didn't want to help him, out of stubbornness she guessed.

Goku straighten himself out, "I think I'm afraid."

Kimura felt herself snort then roll her eyes, "Yea okay, so you're afraid. Suck it up; they're all counting on you out there." She pushed herself up onto her feet, "You can't let them down, you can't let those who already died down either! You can't let them die thinking they were doing it for you, thinking you were going to get better and avenge them!" She found herself screaming and fighting back tears, "They all died for you! Yamucha's dead! Tien's dead! Crisjin's dead! I'm tired of hearing them all crying for you to get better like you'll make a difference! You're not allowed to be scared!" A pair of large arms pulled her against something both soft and hard at the same time, she allowed herself to be pulled from the room after one last glance at Goku. His face had dramatically paled and Tora was now by his side trying to talk to him, but he wasn't listening.

"What the Hell has gotten into you?"

She blinked snapping back to the land of the sane; Piccolo was holding her by the shoulder's staring her down. Kimura swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "I shoulda… I shoulda forgave him." She blinked fighting back the warmth creeping through her face and the strangled feeling in her chest and throat.

Piccolo breathed in deeply through his nose pulling her to him, "He knew."

"No he didn't," She shook her head loosing the battle, "I was… I am an ass! I hated him for what he did and now… now… I'm so stupid. I followed those damn rules for so long." She sobbed burying her face in Piccolo's shirt.

He grimaced slightly but didn't move, "That's no reason to take it out on Son."

Kimura shook her head, "He's not going to-" Her words were ripped from her mouth at the ground beneath them began to shake violently. A startled gasp escaped Piccolo's lips as the cracked ceiling fell down on them followed by thousands of pounds of rubble.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you ssj-vash for the review:D

**OoOoOoO**

_I lie, I wait  
I stop, I hesitate  
I am, I breathe  
I meant, I think of me_

Kimura woke to a pounding headache and something warm running down the side of her face. It took her a full minute to realize what had happened and where she was, it took her longer to try and free herself. She drug herself up through the spaces in the debris, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier as the little black dots grew in size and number blinding her. Suddenly there was light and then a hand appeared out of nowhere. The stone cracked around her as the hand dove forward latching onto her outstretched hand. She gasped as the hand pulled her up in one swift movement. The rocks' sharp edges had cut into her skin leaving several large leaking gashes on her back and side.

The owner of the hand held her up so her feet dangled not able to touch the ground.

"Got ya."

Kimura leaned her head to the side squinting against the light, she had never actually seen the androids before… not this close. There had been glances and stories, but the pictures she had built up in her mind were no where near what the actual androids looked like.

Shoulder length black hair hung on either side of the android's face, his cold blue eyes settled on hers. The android behind him, the female, was slightly shorter with the same length hair only in blonde. Her eyes were the same cold lifeless blue as her brother's; she rolled them and turned away.

"Hurry up 17, I don't feel like watching this." She looked back at him emotionless then took off back for the nearly deserted city they had destroyed weeks earlier.

A sickening feeling clawed at the insides of Kimura's stomach, what had the android meant by that? The little black dots returned.

17 regarded her for a moment then smirked, "You'll do just fine." He brought his free hand back and then everything went black.

**OoOoOoO**

A high pitched keening sound tore Piccolo out of the quiet darkness he had settled in when the sky fell. He tried to move only to find that he had been pinned down by several concrete slabs, why did the stupid building have to be made of concrete? He had been caught off guard making the situation all that much worse. The concrete shifted a little as he moved struggling to push himself to the surface.

Where the Hell was that sound coming from? He grimaced pulling his arm free and rammed it against the rock above him. It broke into two collapsing further onto his body. The sound hitched slightly, it was sickeningly familiar.

"Trunks." He gasped, the sound was Trunks crying.

The child must have been covered in derbies as well, and being only a child… He pushed harder against the rubble feeling it give part and then light hit his face.

As he pulled himself from the rubble another sound greeted his ears, Vegeta swearing. The Saiyajin was digging through the rubble saying every swear word he could think of. Piccolo wiped the grime from his face as he approached Vegeta struggling to dig the child from the ruins.

"Don't just stand their Namek!" He barked throwing a large slab of concrete to the side, "Help me!"

Piccolo dropped to his knees to help the Saiyajin dig. Krillin, Tora, and Goku wasted no time in joining in the search as soon as they were out of the rubble.

"Help me!" A voice cried out over Trunks' wailing, "We're stuck!"

Tora made it to them first pulling the baby out and handing him to Vegeta before turning to Bulma and helping her out.

"What the Hell was that?" Bulma gasped collapsing onto the ground once she was free.

Piccolo climbed to his feet, "The androids." He growled scanning the area then the faces around him, "Where's Kimura?"

Tora looked up at the Namek, "She was with you wasn't she?" She stood up, "When the building caved in?"

"Yea," Goku nodded joining the two, "You pulled her out into the hallway…"

Piccolo scowled, "I know but-" He froze having felt the Saiyajin in question's Ki spike up.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hell no!" Kimura shouted punching the android in the face.

He didn't as much as flinch at the contact. His lips pulled back in a scowl as blood trickled down them. Kimura gasped backpedaling, she cursed herself for allowing herself to black out and be brought here. Wherever 'here' was… 17 advanced forward so fast she didn't even see it.

He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up to his face, "You have no say in the matter you useless bag of skin. Don't you see how strong I am? I can snap your neck before you have so much as a chance to breathe."

Kimura clenched her jaw, her muscles tensed and she sparked her ki trying to both startle the android and to gain the other warrior's attention.

17 threw her against the cave's wall and pinned her there with his body, "Stupid girl," He hissed, "Now I'll have to do this faster." His hand reached for her pants.

Kimura tried to push him back, "No!" She screamed, "Get the Hell off me bastard!" His free hand clasped over her mouth muffling her screams.

"I like my women quiet." He grunted undoing the button and then the zipper.

Kimura's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Don't you get it," He moved his hand to her underwear, "This is my planet now. I can do whatever I want to whoever I want, and you're my proof," Kimura's back stiffened at the cold grin washing over 17's face, he leaned forward his lips brushing against hers, "Consider yourself lucky."

**OoOoOoO**

"Kimura?" Tora called out as she touched down, she glanced behind herself at Piccolo who had been the only one to follow her when Kimura's ki spiked. He touched down beside her folding his arms over his chest, his eyes scanning the inside of the dank cave.

"'m here." A soft voice responded, the shadows shifted, "Why are you guys here?" Kimura emerged from the shadows nursing a swollen bloody lip.

Piccolo scowled stepping up to the female Saiyajin and lifted her chin to inspect the bruise forming under her left eye. He raised an eyebrow when she flinched away and dropped her head to glare at his shoes.

"Why are we here?" Tora looked at Kimura as if she had decided to rip her tail off right there in front of them, "That's a stupid question. Why the Hell not? We were attacked and you disappeared!"

"Well, here I am." Kimura lifted her head slightly and shrugged.

Tora stared at her in disbelief, "Yes…" She said slowly unmoving.

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "If you don't want to talk then I'm leaving." He turned glancing at Tora, knowing that she'd get Kimura to talk, before leaving the cave.

"Okay," Tora said looking over her shoulder making sure the Namekian was gone, "What happened."

Kimura chewed on her bottom lip, "You won't tell anyone?"

Tora stepped closer her eyes narrowing in concern, "If you don't want me too."

"I need you to… to be calm for me, okay?" Kimura's face fell, "17 he…" Her tongue felt numb, her mouth dry as she struggled for words, "he said he could do whatever he wanted and he… and he raped me." She crumpled to the floor staring at the cave opening in what Tora assumed was shock.

Tora's mouth opened and closed a few times before she knelt down in front of Kimura, "What?" She said trying to get Kimura to look at her, "You didn't just say… what?"

"I couldn't stop him." Kimura's voice hitched as tears dripped from her eyes.

Tora leaned back on the balls of her feet, "He raped you?" She whispered more to herself than to the trembling woman in front of her.

Kimura nodded raking her hands through her hair, "Don't… don't tell anyone, please Tora don't let them know. Especially Piccolo or Vegeta… oh Kami what would they say?"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Tora stood up turning for the entrance of the cave.

"Tora!" Kimura cried, "He'll just…" She wiped at her eyes trying to calm herself.

Tora turned back to Kimura, "Kami Kimura… You're like a little sister to me. The thought of that bastard," She grit her teeth, "We should tell the others-"

"No!" Kimura shouted shaking her head violently, "No, they'll… I'm such a disgrace. Vegeta would ridicule me… I can't face them, I just… can't."

The anger on Tora's face was wiped clean and replaced with sadness, "Kimu, you know that's not true."

Kimura's eyes dropped to the floor, "It is true," She whispered pulling her knees to her chest, "This wasn't supposed to happen again."

Tora almost missed the last sentence, it almost went in one ear and out the next, but she grabbed onto it. She eyed Kimura unsurely, "'again'?" Kimura didn't move so Tora dropped down onto her knees in front of the girl, "Kimura, did you just say 'again'? What do you mean _again_?"

Kimura's face drained of color as another bout of tears ran down her cheeks, she was so sick of crying, "I…" Her mouth went dry, "…Frieza's ship…" Her voice trembled slightly, "Kami I hated him… impotent little pervert."

"I don't understand." Tora said softly pushing back the urge to laugh at Kimura calling Frieza 'impotent'.

Kimura breathed in sharply through her nose, "Since he couldn't…" She blushed slightly, "He would watch Zarbon…rape me…" Her arms wrapped around herself trying to cover herself up, "You had wanted to know what happened while I was on that ship, now you know."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **Hm yea…. Not sure if I like that ending or not. :Winces: But that won't stop you from reviewing, will it? O.O


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I just moved and it took a couple of days to get my computer back from my brother and to get it set up with internet access. :-P I will now have more time to write! Woot! And hopefully I'll get another chapter of Journey up soon as well, I've been working really hard on that story 'cause I don't want it to turn to crap. XP

Enough babble from me, enjoy this chapter:-D

**OoOoOoO**

**This chapter is dedicated to Storm-of-insanity because of all the awesome reviews you've given me. :-D Thanks! **

**OoOoOoO**

"What'd she tell you?" Piccolo said pulling Tora aside once the two female Saiyajins returned back to the Capsule Corps. ruins. Tora made a face watching Kimura wander off towards the group, her eyes ticked back to Piccolo.

"I can't tell you." She sighed folding her arms over her chest, "Shouldn't we be moving since the Androids know we're here now?"

Piccolo scowled not liking Tora's answer or her subject change, "We should," He grunted planning on finding out on his own what had happened between Kimura and the androids, "They were waiting for you two to return."

Tora nodded, "Well, we're back. Let's get moving. Why don't we hide out on Kami's lookout or something?"

Bulma looked up as Kimura approached the group; she smiled holding Trunks more securely against her, "Kimura! Where did you," She paused noticing the bruises on the younger girl's face, "What happened to your face? Are you okay?"

Vegeta snorted, "Woman you ask to many questions." He barked folding his arms over his chest, "Leave the _girl _alone." He tossed Kimura a look saying he knew something.

She stared back at him emotionlessly startling when Bulma touched her arm, "You okay?" She asked again ignoring Vegeta.

Kimura forced a smile and nodded, "I'm fine."

Vegeta scoffed and walked off muttering something about women and weak underclass Saiyajins. Goku chuckled nervously as he stood up from his crouched position near Krillin. He had inadvertently heard Vegeta's subtle, or so he figured, insult towards Kimura, "We should get going, everyone's here now right?"

"I think so Goku." Krillin answered glancing around the crumbling yard, "Where're we going too?"

Goku's mouth twitched sideways as he bit then inside of his mouth, "Hm… Hey Piccolo," He called out waving at the Namekian who in turn sweat dropped in embarrassment, "Think it'll be okay to stay at Kami's lookout?"

"I believe it'll be fine." Piccolo nodded folding his arms over his chest, "I'm sure Mr. Popo would enjoy the company."

**2 Months Later**

Tension was high on the lookout, especially between Vegeta and Kimura. Tora had confided in Piccolo that she didn't understand their behavior herself.

"They had always gotten along, or so I thought." She bit her lip in thought folding her arms over chest, "He knows something…" She muttered to herself not expecting Piccolo to have heard her.

The Namekian eyed the Saiyajin for a moment, "You know something as well. I have a feeling it has to do with Kimura's sudden determination to defeat the androids," He tilted his head to the side, "And her withdrawal from us during the past 2 months."

Tora blinked tilting her head away, "Pic-"

"Get the Hell away from me Vegeta!" Kimura screamed from inside the palace. Tora and Piccolo looked at each other in confusion before investigating the sudden outburst. Kimura was glaring at Vegeta, her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

"I knew it!" Vegeta hissed clenching his fists at his sides, "Weak low class mutt! Don't you have any Saiyajin pride?"

Kimura grit her teeth together, "Bastard-"

"Didn't think I would know did you? I could smell him on you the minute you returned," He narrowed his eyes, "Your best interest would be to get rid of it."

Tora stepped in grabbing Vegeta by the arm and pulled him to the side. Kimura gaped at the man, his glare on her unwavering even as Tora shouted at him and shook his shoulder. Piccolo went to Kimura standing in front of her shielding her from Vegeta's stare.

"What was that about?" Piccolo growled sending Vegeta back a dirty look of his own before turning to Kimura. The girl before him, looking shattered and at a loss of words, didn't look like the woman he had been training for the past 2 months. Her shoulders trembled, her head tilted down so he couldn't see her face, or the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kimura?" Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows reaching a hand out towards her chin. He could hear Tora and Vegeta bickering behind him, Tora's voice rising in volume at Vegeta's stubbornness.

"You will _not _treat my sister like that Vegeta!"

Kimura wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, "I gotta tell you somethin' Piccolo." She said lifting her head.

Piccolo dropped his hand to his side locking eyes with the woman before him.

"Sister?" He heard Vegeta scoff behind him.

"Be a brother to my sister Vegeta." Tora whispered.

Kimura bit her lip dropping her eyes to the ground quickly feeling uncomfortable with the eye contact. Old memories surfaced and she grit her teeth together, "The Androids… The male-17 she called him. H-he…" Her eyes slammed shut in sudden anger, "Damn it! Piccolo I'm pregnant!"

There was sudden silence followed by a soft snort and retreating footsteps. She opened her eyes to find Vegeta had left the room and both Tora and Piccolo were staring at her.

"Pregnant? Kimu why didn't you tell me?" Tora whispered moving closer to the girl.

Kimura bowed her head, "'cause I wasn't sure I would keep it."

Piccolo opened and closed his mouth a few times before scowling, he growled turning away.

"Piccolo!" Kimura grabbed his arm and he froze clenching his fist, "Please don't… they're too strong-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piccolo whispered.

Kimura let go of his arm, "It's not like that."

"Sorry you felt I couldn't be trusted." Piccolo frowned walking away. Kimura bowed her head sighing once he was out of the room.

Tora wrapped her arms around Kimura, "I'm sorry." She said softly.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The sound of rushing water always seemed to have a calming affect on Piccolo whenever he was stressed, or angry, or whatever. He sat under the water letting it run over his body; the waterfall was one of the few places left untouched by the androids, and for that he was grateful.

Somewhere to his left a twig snapped, he opened his eyes standing up straight out of the water. Like a deer caught in headlights, there stood Crisjin.

"This day could not get any better." Piccolo muttered dryly to himself.

Crisjin blinked a few times, "Do I know you?"

"Oh yea," Piccolo snorted rising his ki briefly to dry himself as he lowered to the ground, "Where've you been?" He looked the man over, he didn't appear to be dead like they had all thought… or even injured for that matter.

Crisjin stared back at him blankly, then he blinked his eyes widening, "Oh shit!" He stammered shaking his head, "Oh shit, oh shit… I can't believe… oh shit!"

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "Care to elaborate?" He grunted raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, but it's stupid….no wait cliché. _I _can't even believe how cliché this is," Crisjin rolled his eyes heavenward, "Last thing I could remember was being on planet-" He froze biting his lip, "Well the name doesn't matter," He stammered not wanting to admit he couldn't pronounce the planet's name he had lived on for several years, "-That's where I thought I was now. But when I saw you everything snapped back. Oh Kami the androids! Is Gohan okay? I saw him fall and I tried to get to him but…" He shook his head growing silent.

Piccolo frowned, "Gohan's fine, he's strong."

"You make it sound like he's hurt or something…" Crisjin said softly.

"He was. Couldn't walk for several weeks, but he's worked at it and can walk without assistants." Piccolo turned away dropping his arms down to his sides, "You need to come back." He tilted his head to the side looking down at the man before turning away and floating upward. There was a part of him that didn't want Crisjin to come back, a part that wished he really was dead. He hated seeing that lost look in Kimura's eyes, the look she had for the longest time after they couldn't find Crisjin. It had slowly vanished with determination taking residence in her forest green eyes, and now the trauma with 17… He hoped this might cheer her up, that sadistic part of him didn't believe it though.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews:-D

**OoOoOoO**

Legs dangling over the edge; the ground in clear view for miles and miles. There was a layer of clear blue sky then clouds in the east, a storm was brewing. Kimura could imagine the sidewalks spotted with raindrops then the downpour following behind crackling thunder.

Or maybe it was snowing…

Tora sat down beside her folding her legs underneath herself. She was silent for a long moment, just watching the storm clouds move across the horizon. The scent of fresh rain washed over the lookout.

"What're you going to do?"

Kimura breathed in deeply, "I was torn at first," She admitted bowing her head, "But I'm gonna keep it." Her arms wrapped around her stomach, "When I first found out about it," Her breath hitched in hesitation, "I wanted nothing more than to destroy it. The thought of _him _inside me made me sick. Then Vegeta found out and ordered me to kill it. _Ordered _me to kill _my _child. I felt this protectiveness I had never experienced before… I had never thought possible for the thing inside me. This is _my _child and it hasn't done anything to deserve that kind of fate. A fate to not have the opportunity to make a decision of your own… to not even take a _breath."_

Tora nodded, "Think you're ready for a child?"

"Hell no!" Kimura laughed, "Are you kidding? _Me _with a kid?"

Tora laughed nudging Kimura in the side, "Yea, you'll do fine. You've got tons of help around here."

Kimura grinned, "Think so?"

"I know so." Tora stretched her legs out, "As long as you don't name it Kiseki or Kage."

Kimura smirked, "Damn." She breathed climbing to her feet, "You got me." She grinned stretching her back out, "I need to get down from here, be on solid ground for a while."

Tora eyed Kimura warily, "You know that's not safe."

"Piccolo told me of a place the Androids haven't discovered yet… either that or haven't cared to tear down. He said it was on an island… an old hermit lived their named Kamesennin."

Shrugging, Tora turned back to looking down at the clouds, "Just be careful, 'k?"

Kimura grinned, "Always." She nodded jumping off the side of the edge and let herself free fall. Not even two minutes later Piccolo and Crisjin touched down on the surface of the Lookout. Piccolo scowled cursing under his breath as he walked up to Tora.

Tora gawked at Crisjin for a moment, "Wha-" She blinked shaking her head and broke out into a smile, "Welcome back! Now where the Hell have you been?"

Piccolo snorted folding his arms over his chest, "Where'd Kimura go?" He asked deciding it better if he went ahead and warned Kimura of the returning warrior.

"Kamesennin Island or something…" Tora shrugged.

Turning, Piccolo sighed inwardly, he really didn't want to go see the old pervert hermit.

"Piccolo," He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Wait, I want to go with you." Crisjin said, he quickly told Tora the condensed version of where he had been before making his way over to the Namek.

Piccolo looked the Saiyajin over, nodded, and then jumped off the edge.

**OoOoOoO**

She ran out of the house barefooted and dressed in only black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Snow drifted from the heavens to the cold hardening sand beneath her feet. Numbness and pain swept up through her toes and legs, such numbness, such sweet angry pain.

"Kimura!" Piccolo roared racing out after her, he hadn't thought this would happen. Not in a million years.

She was fast, even through the ice and snow and no protection on her feet. Kami she was fast.

They had walked in; she had looked up and gaped. Then she was out the door and on the run around the house and across the beach.

The ocean stopped her; she turned the waves licking at her feet, "Go away!" She screamed, Kami why did things like this have to happen? He had promised her, he had promised and what does he do? Breaks it again!

Crisjin followed behind Piccolo stopping three feet away from the two, "Kimu-"

"No!" She pointed at Crisjin, "No, you… just go away! I can't deal with you right now."

"I'm sorry," Crisjin stepped forward, "I didn't mean to-"

Piccolo stopped the man, "Go inside." He growled looking down at him sternly. Crisjin narrowed his eyes, stepped back and slowly retreated into the house.

"Kimura come inside, it's freezing out here." Piccolo said, when she ignored him he stepped closer, "Kimura go inside!" He ordered trying to break through the wall she was steadfastly building.

She lifted her head glaring at the Namek towering over her, "No." She whispered half startling him; he had expected her to scream at him again. The hesitance in her voice was foreign to his ears. He remained silent staring her down, waiting for that wall to crumble.

Apparently the wall was made of sand since it crumbled after only two minutes of standing in the quickly cooling wind. Kimura bowed her head, "How can he do that to me? Am I being selfish?" She looked up at him biting at her lip. Piccolo studied her eyes for the split second she allowed them to connect with his. Anger, hurt, and frustration flickered across them; he had expected to see at least a little bit of sadness there. He mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to get into this kind of predicament. He had never been good with human emotions or trying to comfort someone.

But this seemed different.

"No," He shook his head, "You're not being selfish."

**OoOoOoO**

**One Year Later**

Once again time seemed to speed up. The androids attacked Kame House killing the old man and turtle as well as sending the small island under the water. Kimura went into labor a month early having a kicking and screaming baby girl. The child was quiet most of the time but had a short temper and a very strong pair of lungs.

Piccolo winced resisting the urge to cover his ears and he walked into the nursery he and Crisjin has set up on the Lookout for Kimura.

Things between Crisjin and Kimura hadn't gotten any better nor had they gotten any worse. They seemed to just try and avoid each other, well Kimura did. Crisjin, the poor guy, was trying anything and everything to get Kimura to forgive him. Turns out what they say about pregnant Saiyajin women is true, you honestly can't say _anything _right.

"She's crying _again!_" Kimura sighed rocking the child in her arms, "I can't get her to stop! I've tried _everything_!"

Piccolo mentally took pity on Kimura; the woman looked about ready to rip her hair out. He silently regarded the child for a moment, before he could even say anything Kimura shoved her into his arms and then stepped back.

"Hold her for a minute please." She pleaded as she flopped down on the floor and stretched her back before lying down.

Piccolo looked speechless for exactly five seconds, his eyes wide in silent terror before they finally rested on the quieting child. Akane blinked then looked up at Piccolo with large watery green eyes, the same deep green color as her mother's. She blinked again wrapping her jet-black tail around his bicep, and then screamed. Piccolo winced holding Akane out at arms length and glared at her.

"Be quiet!" He snapped resisting the urge to shake the child just to see if it was broken. Who knows, she was the product of an android too… maybe she had a few screws missing?

Bulma poked her head into the room and approached the now panicky looking Namekian and took Akane from his arms. She shushed the child as she rocked her gently.

Kimura and Piccolo both watched in amazement, neither of them could figure out how Bulma did it. Kimura figured that it was experience from Trunks, the little boy in the room next door taking his own nap.

"Thank you Bulma!" Kimura sighed in relief watching Akane fall asleep, "Thank you so much!"

Bulma smiled handing Akane back to Piccolo, "Sometimes it just takes someone else to calm them." She shrugged retreating back out the door.

Kimura rubbed the back of her neck, "We're gonna run out of people…"

Piccolo snorted cradling the baby to his chest, "Have you talked to-"

"I'm getting an apartment," Kimura cut in climbing to her feet and took Akane from Piccolo's arms, "Not right now… but when the Androids have been killed then I am. Just me and Akane."

"Really?" Piccolo frowned letting his arms drop by his sides, he moved to the far wall and leaned against it, "I take it you haven't talked to Crisjin yet."

Kimura laid Akane in her crib, "What's he got to do with anything?" She said moving away from the crib, "And yes really."

Piccolo studied the Saiyajin woman before him for a moment, "You need to live on your own, it'll be good for you." He said deciding to drop the subject of Crisjin.

"Thanks." Kimura murmured bowing her head, "I'll talk to him." She said lifting her eyes, "You've been a good friend Pic-"

An explosion blew open the door and rocked the lookout.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **Please, Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! And look! Another chapter:-D

**OoOoOoO**

Kimura picked up the screaming Akane and turned to Piccolo as the Namek ran out into the hallway shouting, "Stay here!" over his shoulder.

The warriors ran from the palace finding the two androids standing before them.17 dropped his hand to his side smirking, the left portion of the palace smoking from his latest ki blast.

"That was unnecessary 17." 18 hissed scowling at her brother.

17 cocked his head to the side, "Aren't we here to destroy them anyways?"

"What the Hell do you want?" Vegeta snarled clenching his fists at his sides.

17 glared at the once prince and shrugged, "Grew bored of waiting for your pansy group to come out of hiding." His eyes scanned over the group sizing them each up.

Tora glanced over at Goku noticing the hesitant way he stood, like he was nervous about fighting but excited as well. He shifted clenching and unclenching his hands by his sides. Tora turned back to the androids narrowing her eyes, they would die today.

Crisjin glanced back at Piccolo half expecting Kimura to be by his side, she was always by his side now. Or so it seemed to him. He looked back at 17 angrily; he hated the androids with every fiber of his being.

Krillin stood ridged noticing the anger in everyone's eyes, he could die today. He lowered himself into his fighting stance, then he would die honorably.

17 grinned noticing the tension among the group and the determined look in their eyes, "Alright then, let's begin." He lowered himself into a fighting stance and charged towards the center of the group, Krillin. His fist pulled back when the sound of a crying child caught his ears and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kimura. He fazed through Krillin and appeared in front of Kimura taking the woman off guard. She yelped stumbling back a few feet; she had just wanted to see what was going on.

17's cold blue eyes rested on Akane, the baby sniffled looking up at him through a mess of black hair. A slow evil smile spread across the android's lips, "You had a child." He whispered leaning in closer.

Kimura pulled back keeping quiet, her heart hammered in her chest, her legs feeling like heavy rubber barely keeping her up. The android nodded, "She's mine isn't she? Give her to me."

"Get away from her!" Crisjin shouted lunging at the android and tackled him to the ground, "Keep your dirty hands off her!" He screamed punching at 17's face.

17 disappeared reappearing behind the Saiyajin and kicked him in the side sending him sliding across the lookout. He turned back to Kimura, "Give me the child or I'm sending you and this place to Hell!" He screamed forming a ki ball in his hand.

Kimura grit her teeth together, "Fuck off." She hissed turning her back to the android to shield Akane more from the man. 17 scowled raising his hand above his head when Piccolo plowed into him sending him to the floor for a second time.

"17!" 18 Shouted as Goku and Vegeta powered up into Super Saiyajins, "Leave them alone!" The female android looked between the two Super Saiyajins and frowned, she even felt her brother had gone too far this time. Not that she'd ever admit it to them. Vegeta was first to attack, the two grappled for a few minutes before Goku joined in.

17 pushed himself up onto his knees and glared at Piccolo over his shoulder as he stood up. Crisjin quickly made his way over to Kimura and the baby grabbing her by the shoulders, "You okay?" He whispered leading them away from the fighting.

Kimura nodded then blinked stopping, "Crisjin," She said turning to face him fully as she pushed Akane into his arms, "Take her for me, take her away from here please."

"What? Wait! Kimura you're not gonna fight! Are you crazy?" Crisjin shook his head trying to hand the child back to Kimura, "No, the only way I'd do that is if you were with me."

Kimura stared at Crisjin for a moment, "I have to do this." She whispered.

Crisjin shook his head, "No you-"

His words trailed off as Kimura pressed her lips to his, "Please." She said pulling away, before he could answer she ran off to the front of the palace where Piccolo and 17 were fighting. Crisjin looked down at Akane who looked back up at him with wide eyes. He sighed nodding and ran off in the opposite direction.

Piccolo grunted blocking a sidekick that had been aimed for his head; he twisted grabbing 17's foot and spun him around before throwing him to the ground. 17 pulled himself up from the crater he had created and then lunged at Piccolo catching him the stomach with an uppercut. Piccolo doubled over in pain, purple blood sprayed from his mouth before he could breath back in. 17 grinned enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the Namekian. He kneed him in the face causing more blood to spray out of Piccolo's nose and lip as his head snapped back. 17 pulled back his hand and was pulled backwards and punched in the face with such force that it sent him crashing back down into the crater he had just created.

Kimura spat down at him, "And stay down!"

Piccolo wiped at the blood gushing from his nose smearing it across his face, "Kimura? What're-"

"I'm helping, Crisjin's got Akane." She said watching 17 pull himself out of the crater and glare up at her.

He smirked floating up into the air looking her over, "Ready for 'nother round?" He grinned suggestively.

Piccolo scowled tackling 17 punching him repeatedly in the face and stomach. He pulled back kneeing the android in the stomach and then pulling his face down into his knee as hard as he could.

18 broke free of the three Saiyajins attacking her and fired a ki blast at the floor that kicked up a cloud of dust. She turned finding her brother pulling free of the Namekian.

"17!" She shouted racing towards the edge of the lookout, "Let's go!"

17 kicked Piccolo across the face and darted after his sister both disappearing over the edge of the lookout. Goku and Vegeta ran after them while Tora retreated back to Piccolo and Kimura.

Kimura frowned trying to pull Piccolo's hands away from his face to see the damage that was done. Piccolo scowled pushing her back, "I'm fine." He grunted a bit nasally.

"Sounds broken, let me see." Kimura said reaching back for his hand, "Come on Piccolo!"

Tora, despite what had just happened, snickered as she came to a stop beside the two, "You're just as stubborn as my brother."

Piccolo glared at Tora, "I am in _no _way like your brother." He rolled his eyes heavenward and finally relented, allowing Kimura to look at his still bleeding nose.

She grimaced, "Yea, it's broken. You'll need to-"

Piccolo reached up and reset his nose with a crack. Both women winced, and groaned, "Piccolo…" The Namekian shrugged continuing to hold his hand under his nose as blood dripped to the ground.

Kimura shook her head taking Piccolo by the arm, "Come on you freak." She mumbled pulling him towards the stable part of the lookout where the first aid kit was kept.

Tora followed behind smiling lightly, "Think Goku and Vegeta caught up with them yet?" She wondered idly.

"Probably." Kimura shrugged making Piccolo sit down on a wooden chair that looked way too small for him.

"Hey," Tora furrowed her eyebrows as she made her way to the other side of the room to watch Kimura help stop Piccolo's nosebleed, much to his chagrin, "Where's Akane?"

Piccolo grunted batting at Kimura, "Stop!" He growled taking the paper towel from her hand and turned away, "You guys made up didn't you?" He said glancing back at Kimura.

"Yea," She said softly wiping her hands off on her pants, "We did. Akane's with him."

Tora looked between the two a little lost, "With who? Crisjin? You made up with Crisjin? When did that happen? What actually happened between you two?"

Kimura blinked and Piccolo smirked looking at Kimura knowingly over the paper towel

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Uhg I don't know what it is with these last lines! I apologize for the crappieness:-( Please forgive me and Please Review!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews :-D

**OoOoOoO**

Piccolo was sitting in mid air meditating when Crisjin returned that night. He was the first to return which Piccolo didn't find odd at all, until he noticed the man was empty handed. Unfolding his legs and standing up, Piccolo approached Crisjin finding that the man had had the crap beaten out of him. On top of that he was near tears, his shined in the moonlight as he stared at Piccolo.

"She was just starting to trust me again." He whispered wiping blood and dirt from his face, "And I let this happen."

Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows as dread washed over him, "What happened?" He growled his voice low with repressed anger.

Crisjin bowed his head sighing deeply, "I was ambushed by 17-"

Piccolo didn't even wait to hear the rest, "Stay here," He shouted over his shoulder, "And don't you dare tell Kimura!" He had to get that child back; there was no saying what the androids would do with her. Piccolo scowled powering up and flew as fast as he could towards Goku and Vegeta's quickly lowering ki's. Suddenly they were before him both looking mussed and pissed.

"Where're they?" Piccolo demanded baring his teeth at the two men.

Goku shook his head looking frustrated and at a loss, "We can't find them. They just disappeared." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Vegeta sneered at him, "They wouldn't have escaped if you hadn't been such an idiot and slowed me down!"

"I don't have time for this." Piccolo growled flying away from the two Saiyajins to leave them to their argument; he had to find those androids _tonight. _

He was over some mountains when he heard something, it was faint but he was positive he heard it. Crying, more specifically it was Akane crying. He stopped trying to pinpoint the sound of the cries and moved towards it. Talking joined the crying, the androids and they were arguing.

Piccolo paused ducking into the shadows as he got closer so he could listen.

"You've gone too far this time 17." 18 said cradling the crying child in her arms trying to quiet it, "I was against you raping her but this; I'm not going to allow it."

17 scowled at his sister folding his arms over his chest, "She's my child too. Just think of the damage we can do when she gets older if we train her. They wouldn't dare kill their own." He grinned at his own logic.

18 frowned rocking the baby, "No 17. I'm not doing it, I'm tired of this. I'm done and I'm taking her back."

17's face fell, "You've fallen for that human," He sneered stepping closer, "That midget that you've been tracking."

"I have not!" 18 snickered, "You think that's it? You've gone crazy dear brother."

"Then kill him. He's weak like the others were, prove that I'm crazy."

18 stared at 17, her face blank, "No." She hissed, "I won't."

Anger swept across 17's face, "Then I will." He turned away from his sister and took two steps. His eyes widened and for a minute Piccolo had thought he had been spotted when 17 fell forward revealing a smoking hole in his back.

18 let her hand fall to her side, "You won't touch him." She whispered walking away from the body.

Piccolo moved out of the shadows startling the android, he looked over her shoulder at the dead body of her brother then back to her. She met his eyes dead on and held out Akane to him. He nodded taking the child and walked away.

**OoOoOoO**

Crisjin sighed in relief as Piccolo landed holding a sleeping Akane in his arms. Carefully the Saiyajin lifted her from Piccolo's arms, "Thank you." He nodded before quickly walking into the palace.

Piccolo watched Crisjin's retreating back disappear through the doors; he frowned turning to look off the lookout. The Earth was once again safe for a short while.

**OoOoOoO**

Rebuilding had begun; the human's worked quickly putting up back up the buildings and skyscrapers in a matter of months. And after two years everything was back to normal.

Capsule Corps had been one of the first buildings rebuilt, and much to Vegeta's (and Tora's) delight, so was the Gravity Room. Kimura smiled watching Trunks play with Akane outside Capsule Corps; she checked her watch for the fifth time that minute and grinned. Bulma furrowed her eyebrows together opening her mouth to question the woman when an irritated scream filled the air and Tora came running around the corner of the building.

Kimura stood up brushing off the seat of her pants.

"Okay I'm here!" Tora announced grinning as she sat down in Kimura's place, "22." She nodded to Kimura before waving to Akane who giggled and went back to playing with Trunks.

Bulma looked between the two Saiyajins, "Care to fill me in?" She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going apartment hunting with Piccolo; Tora said she'd watch Akane for me tonight." Kimura smiled stretching.

"Yep." Tora smiled moving closer to the children and picked up a stuff bear making it dance, "Akane needs to spend more time with her auntie Tora so I can corrupt her when she gets older!" She said in a baby-like singsong voice.

Bulma blinked ignoring what Tora had just said, "Apartment hunting with _Piccolo_? How'd you rope him into _that_?"

"Crisjin's got a job; otherwise he'd have gone with me. And Piccolo… well," She shrugged, "He just said he'd go."

"'He just said he'd go'?" Bulma repeated looking at Kimura unbelievingly.

Kimura smiled nodding then shook her head, "Okay I bugged him for three hours straight until he finally threw his arms up in the air and said, 'Fine! I'll go with you if you'd just leave me alone already!'"

Tora fell over laughing enjoying the mental image that had given her. Bulma smiled waving Kimura off, "Alright, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep." Kimura nodded walking over to Akane and kissed the top of her head, "Bye kiddo."

Akane giggled, "Bye bye!" She said crawling over to Tora to try and take the bear from her.

"See ya!" Kimura waved hovering into the air and flew off.

**OoOoOoO**

"This is it." Kimura walked into the living room of the small apartment, "What do you think?" She turned to Piccolo and shrugged.

Piccolo looked around, "When you apartment hunt, don't you usually look at more than one apartment?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you become an expert on apartment hunting?" Kimura rolled her eyes then smiled, "Usually, but I had watched them build this one and I like it."

"If we weren't really going apartment hunting today then why didn't you say so?" Piccolo grumbled thinking back to Kimura's annoyingly insistent begging from the other day.

Kimura shrugged, "I had free time," She smiled, "Come on! What do you think?"

"Looks like an apartment." Piccolo said smirking; she had payback coming to her for yesterday.

"You really like it?" Kimura grinned, "Thanks!"

Piccolo sweat dropped, 'Damn,' He thought disappointedly, 'Backfired.'

**OoOoOoO**

Rain drizzled, slowly soaking Piccolo's clothes as he unlocked the door and let himself in the small apartment. He carefully closed the door and sat the key down on the table next to the door before going into the bathroom. Steam filled up the little bathroom as soon as the shower heated up to a reasonable temperature. Piccolo sighed feeling his muscles relax under the heat and pressure of the water. Murky water ran off him and down the drain, training was difficult like always. He had been pleased to see the way Gohan had been progressing. The teen was back up to fighting shape, just like his father.

His father was another story entirely.

Turning off the water, Piccolo stepped out flaring his ki to dry himself off before reapplying a clean set of clothes. Blue jeans and a black T-shirt, Kimura had commented that she liked him in that outfit.

He moved out of the bathroom and stretched himself out on the couch. The rain fell harder lulling him deep into thought. The door opened and he looked up smirking slightly unconsciously at the sight of Kimura.

She looked back at him unsurprised and smiled closing the door behind her, "It's raining outside." She sighed pulling her hair out of its ponytail and raked her hands through it before retying it back up. Grinning, she stretched her arms over her head, "Glad you didn't break the door this time." She said sarcastically as Piccolo smirked, sitting up and swung his legs over the side of the couch.

"Found your key. You shouldn't hide it in a fake rock, someone could break in."

Kimura rolled her eyes and flopped down on the floor; its carpet the same color as her blue gi, "Yea, _someone_." The sarcastic bite in her voice returning.

Piccolo shrugged watching her move to the couch beside him and stare at the floor. "You look like you have something on your mind." She tilted her head to the side, her eyes focused on his chest.

Piccolo shook his head, "Just thinking."

Kimura raised an eyebrow giving him a curious look, a look she had found he couldn't help but give into.

He breathed in sharply through his nose, the sound startling in the sudden silence that had taken residence there with them.

"'bout what?" Kimura pressed.

Piccolo smirked looking away from her, "About what's happened since you arrived."

"When I just walked in?" Kimura furrowed her eyebrows together and Piccolo chuckled shaking his head.

"No, when you and the other's came to Earth… When the androids attacked, and when Akane was born."

Kimura smiled lightly, "You _have_ had a lot on your mind." She nudged his arm, "Guess what."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow snapping out of his previous thoughts of the past and on to the present, "Hm?" He grunted.

"Tora told me this and doesn't want anyone to know yet so keep quiet," Piccolo nodded and Kimura leaned in closer to him, "Goku asked her to marry him." She whispered.

Piccolo's eyes widened, "What! When did they-?"  
Kimura laughed leaning back into the couch, "Oh Pic, they've been together since Chichi died!" She winced slightly realizing how that sounded and shook her head, "Tora helped him get through it. She was there when he was sick and everything. It was just timing, you know?"

"No not really, but I'll take your word for it." Piccolo leaned back against the couch, "Does that mean I'll have to wear one of those suits…" He grumbled making Kimura laugh.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** And it's been full circle! Please Review!

**Edit:** This is also the last chapter since I didn't like the chapter after this and it only seems fitting that this is the last chapter. (Also, then I get to work on another fic and maybe finish Journey 'sweat drop'.)

Hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you all for following along and your reviews! X-D


End file.
